Unpredictable Future
by littleponta
Summary: Since the day Kazama visited and told Chizuru that her father was working with them, she couldn't kept her thought straight. -I suck at summary so that's all I can say about the summary *My first LEMON STORY about my favorite character from Hakuoki: Kazama X Chizuru! *Lemon* Rate M for a reason.
1. Unpredictable

This is the first time I wrote a story and also in English. There will be grammar and spelling for sure! And also will be a lot of the same repeating word. So don't expect to be perfect! I know everyone make mistakes so please forgive us when you read our story.

**Note*** I don't own Hakuoki characters! Hakuoki owned by _Otomate_ and _Idea Factory!_

**WARNING:** This story will has some parts that are in the anime and the game, but I make it a little different. Hope you like it too ^.-

* * *

"_Kodo is with us now, Chizuru. Do you know what that means? Your father has abandoned the shogunate. Think carefully about what you're going to do."_

* * *

_My thoughts kept me restless. What Kazama-san said still echoed in my head. Does that mean father is working with the enemy now? If what Kazama-san said is true, then what is going to happen to the shogunate and the Shinsengumi?_

Spending most of the night contemplating and staring at the ceiling, I waited for the sun to rise. I made breakfast and ate with everyone as usual. After breakfast there was nothing to do, so I decided to take my bamboo broom and sweep away the cherry petals. While sweeping, I stared blankly at the clear blue sky, then an image of Kazama-san suddenly came to mind again. _Kazama-san, what are you trying to pull?_

"Chizuru. What are you looking at?" Said Heisuke-kun.

"Huh? Oh, Heisuke-kun. It's nothing. I just thought how beautiful the sky is."

"Is that so….Ano sa."

"Yes?"

"Ah...No, It's nothing. Oh that's right, Hijikata-san wants to talk with everyone so he wants you to come too, Chizuru."

"Eh? Me too?"

"Yeah."

Hijikata-san said that Kondo-san wants everyone to go to Shimabara for a peace of mind and so here we are at Shimabara. I think the room is a little small for all of us, but I don't think they mind. As I eat my food while watching them drink their sake and having fun, I giggle to myself.

"You finally smile." Harada-san said.

"Huh?"

"You seem kinda down lately so Kondo-san wanted us to take you here. He thought if you're here then maybe you could relax and enjoy yourself."

_I see, so Kondo-san was worried about me. Do I look that down to them? I've allowed my thoughts to trouble everyone. This isn't good is it._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I put my head down.

"There's no need to apologize. Since we're here, let's have fun and enjoy."

"Yes."

While everyone was enjoying the fun, a beautiful geisha came in and took a bow. "Good evening everyone, my name is Kimigiku and I'll be serving you this evening. Please enjoy yourself."

She then went and sat down next to Hijikata-san and poured him sake. I stop eating as I watch the dazing beautiful atmosphere between the two of them.

"Ne, Chizuru-chan, do you want to wear that?" Okita-san smile.

"Eh? _Wear that?_ What do you mean?" As I look at Okita-san.

"C'mon, you know what I mean." Okita-san grin.

_Wear that? _(I thought as I glanced at Kimigiku)_ What does Okita-san means...he couldn't means! There's no way I can wear something like that! I mean, I'm not pretty like Kimigiku, so I'll look very bad if I wear, won't I?! Geez, stop joking around, Okita-san._

"That's a good idea. I think it will look good on you, Chizuru." Harada-san comment.

_Huh?!_

"What?! Chizuru wear a kimono?!" Heisuke-kun said.

"What do you think Hajime-kun?" Okita-san glanced at Saito-san.

"..."

"What? what? Chizuru-chan wearing a kimono? No problem here!" Nagakura-san said with a cheerful voice.

"Oi, you guy-" Hijikata-san was interrupt by Kimigiku. "Please allow me. It will be my pleasure." Kimigiku said as she holds out one of her hands stopping Hijikata-san.

"Eh-ehhhh!" I said as I looked at their faces.

After some time passed, Kimigiku and I return. "Everyone, sorry for the wait." She said as she slide the door. They were quiet for a moment.

"Ch-chizuru, is that really you?" Heisuke-kun asked with his blushing face.

"Y-yes." I answer shyly.

"Ah...ah…." Nagakura-san was stunned with his red face.

"Hehh, makeup very did do the work. For a moment, I couldn't even recognized you." Okita-san grinned.

"...I don't knows what to says, but you will makes a perfect house wife someday." Hijikata-san said.

"So, what do you think, Sano?" Saito-san asked.

Holding his cup of sake Harada-san answer, "_What do I think?_ It's perfect. Chizuru, you look very cute."

"Heh?..Please stop it already!" I run out of the room with a flushing face.

Kimigiku said that she wanted to surprise everyone so she wouldn't allow me to look at the mirror. I don't know if what they said is true since I didn't even know what I look like. I shouldn't run out like this. I will only make trouble for them if something happens. I should return.

End of chapter 1

* * *

**_Sorry, chapter 1 is short. I'll try to make it a little longer for the next chapter. ^^_**

**_My fanfic only about talking and I know I put a lot of talking, so please forgive me. I just can't write if I don't put the talking in there. :(_**

**_*Look forward to chapter 2!*_**

**_What's ganna happen when she returns?_**


	2. First Kiss

**Note*** I don't own Hakuoki characters! Hakuoki owned by _Otomate_ and _Idea Factory!_

* * *

_Last chapter: Chizuru ran out of the room to the hallway because she was embarrassed by everyone compliment._

* * *

***Chapter 2***

"Hmmm, who do we have here?"

"!?" Surprise, I turned around and there's standing Kazama-san right before my eyes.

"Wh-why are you here?" I said as I backing away.

_Why is Kazama-san here?_ Whatever he's here I have the feeling I shouldn't get involved. I turn away starting to run when suddenly… Kazama-san grabbed my wrist.

"L-let me go!" I said as I turned to him.

"Still too early for you to think you can run away, Yukimura Chizuru." He said while staring directly down at me.

"Heh?"— _Yukimura… Chizuru?_

"Do you think I would fail to recognize you?" Saying that as he grabbed my chin and made me face him. "As I thought, my eyes never betrayed me. Your beauty is worthy to be my wife. My desire towards you grows even more stronger now." I can feel his hot breath as his face draw near mine.

"R-release me! I am not your wife."

"You will make a perfect bride for the Kazama clan." Kazama-san leans in close.

"Pl-please don't….!?"

_Eh, wh-what's just happened? _All of a sudden, I felt something warm and soft pressed against my lips. The only thing I saw were Kazama-san's eyelashes. As moments passed, with the soft touch of our lips, I was finally aware that I was kissed. Then Kazama-san drew his lips apart from mine.

"With that i—!?" I slapped Kazama-san hard on the cheek that I can hear the hallway ringing with the sound of my slap. Kazama-san makes a turned with a shocked and rage on his face. I guess, he must have never been slapped by a woman before.

"Why you—!"

"Enough Kazama! Stop already!" Osen-chan said as she stumbles in between us and glares at Kazama-san.

"Osen-chan!"

"Who do you think you're ordering? Out of the way." Kazama-san said with little angry voice.

"Chizuru-chan, run! Get away from here, hurry!" She said while facing Kazama-san and I nodded as I run away.

"Not so fast..." Kazama-san tried to stop me but Osen-chan stops Kazama-san first.

"You bitch! How dare you get in my way!" Kazama-san raises his voice with anger.

As I duck away from there, I can hear Kazama-san's harsh voice as he snaps at Osen-chan. I pray for her safety as I run out of Shimabara to the Shinsengumi's headquarter. It takes a while for me to reach the headquarter since I am wearing a kimono, it's hard to run. Not long after, Hijikata-san and everyone else also arrived. Heisuke-kun said that they were worried about me since I ran out of the room and hadn't come back so they went and looked for me and Osen-chan told them that I already left, that's why they returned. I then went to my room and changed my clothes. I place the kimono aside thinking I will return it tomorrow.

I return the kimono the next morning to Kimigiku-san and I'm surprised to see Osen-chan is there as well. She told me that Kimigiku-san was her friend and she works there. Osen-chan and I chat a little then I head back to headquarter.

A couple days passed since Kazama-san stole my first kiss. I touch my lips and I blush at the slight thought that Kazama-san and I kiss and my heart races…...then swiftly Kazama-san popped up in my head. I shook my head hard to clear away Kazama-san image with my racing heart. I don't know what Kazama-san is thinking and why did he do something like that to me. But one thing's for sure, Kazama-san wants me to mate with him and bear his child. There's no way I will let Kazama-san do as he pleases to me.

Today was also beautiful and the Shinsengumi were very busy people coming and going. I was also very busy as I helped them. After all the hard work, I sat down in the hallway and noticed that it's dark. I hope tonight will passed by peacefully too.

There was a full bloom moon in the sky and it was a little chilly outside. Sleeping on a warm futon is the best. Then just when I started to fade away in my sleep I heard something.

"I wonder if everything is okay. Maybe I should take a quick look." I said as I stepped out of my room.

As I went outside, I could feel the chill of the cold night, it was a little foggy making things hard to see. While searching the compound, it's clear that there was nothing. _Maybe the wind is just a little strong._ As I started to head back, my eyes caught on something. With the fog I couldn't tell if someone was there or not, so instead I waited for the fog to clear a little. As the fog vanished little by little I noticed something. Those eyes, they are red! A cold chill ran down my spine and my heart started beating faster. It's him, Kazama Chikage!

"I didn't know you would welcome me yourself." Kazama-san said with a cool voice as the fog cleared a path for him as he approached me.

"Y-you…!" I said with my shaking voice and for an instant, Kazama-san was in front of me.

End of chapter 2

* * *

_**Sorry, this chapter is also short. ): I do my best to make it longer, but it seems I just can't. *sigh.**_

_**IDK what to say about the last chapter, but I did my best to tell what's happening. -_-**_

_**Again, sorry for the spelling and grammar. I'm still learning with the story.**_

_**-Why have Kazama-san come? What's gonna happen?**_

_**Look forward to chapter 3! ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed: **Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: As she went outside she saw Kazama. Kazama suddenly appeared? What's he up to?_

* * *

***Chapter 3***

As I stood there with my wobbly legs, unable to move, Kazama-san pulled me close and looked at me. My heart skipped a beat at the slight movement.

"No! Let me go!" I said as I pushed him on the chest thinking that he's going to kiss me again.

"...I see, you're back to wearing that again. How disappointing." He said with a half, bored tone.

"Eh?" _Kazama-san not going to kiss me?_

I feel my cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment. _What am I thinking! Even though he kissed me once that doesn't mean he will kiss me again!_

"...Hmph." He smirk. "Could it be that you're hoping for something else?" He said with a sly grin.

I blushed at his unexpected words. He must have seen the redness on my face to make him grin like that.

"Wh-wha, who was!" I said as I turned my face away from him.

I can feel the burning on my cheeks and my pounding heart beat. Then Kazama-san's hand touched my face and turned my face to him.

"Ka—!?" I suddenly freeze as something shiny flies past our faces.

It was a sword, as I turn and have a look. Kazama-san cocked his head to the side, looking in the direction from the corner of his eye where the sword was coming from and standing there…

"Let go of Chizuru!" Said Harada-san.

"Harada-san!"

_Thank goodness! If Harada-san hadn't interrupted us, I don't know what Kazama-san was going to do to me._

Harada-san seemed angry, but Kazama-san doesn't seem too scared. Instead he just provoked him.

"Hmph. And what if I don't? What are you going to do?" He said with his cocky voice.

"What?!" Harada-san snapped.

"I only touch what's mine. A creature like you has no right to interfere."

"I said let go of Chizuru!" He said as he charged at Kazama-san with his spear.

Harada-san was a skillful spearman, to think he couldn't even touch Kazama-san while he was still holding me. After some dodging of Harada-san attack, he finally let go of me.

"If you so want to die then I will grant you your wish to the fullest." He said with some rage in his voice, but his expression never changed.

"Same here!" Harada-san said as he charged at him again with full speed.

Kazama-san blocked his powerful attack with his katana still in it sheath.

"What?" Harada-san was shocked by the block of Kazama-san.

He put his foot into Harada-san chest kicking him away as he hit a tree near by. He seemed to be hit so hard that he couldn't even stand. I ran to him.

"Harada-san! Are you okay?"

"Chi..zuru. Are..you okay.." He said with a weak voice, as he groaned on the ground.

Then voices were heard from behind as I tried to tell him not to talk.

"Harada-san you shouldn't tal—"

"Sano!" Nagakura-san shouted running to where Harada-san is. "What's going on?! You okay?! Hey!"

"Sano-san!" Heisuke-kun also come running. "Chizuru? Are you okay?"

"Yes! But Harada-san is—" Heisuke-kun cut me off. "Sano-san's going to be alright! So don't worry!"

"Heisuke, Shinpachi, take Harada back inside." Hijikata-san said.

As Hijikata-san commanded they both nodded. He then glared at Kazama-san and slowly draw his katana from the side of his waist.

"Hmph. How foolish. I just come to take what's mine, that's all. But since he seemed to want death, I just granted him his wish. And if you are so desperate to die too, then I'll be happy to do so." He said with an expressionless face and voice as he slowly drew his katana.

"Please stop, Kazama-san!" I said as I jumped in between them spreading my arms.

I don't want to see Hijikata-san get hurt too. I know how strong Kazama-san is and so does Hijikata-san, but since Kazama-san hurt one of his friends, he just won't sit still, but I'll have to stop the fight.

Kazama-san then fixed his look on me and said,

"If you want to know where Kodo is then come with me." With that said, he slid back his katana into its sheath.

"Kodo-san?" Hijikata-san said with a whisper.

_Father? Kazama-san knows where father is? He did say father was working with them, but…._

Hijikata-san asked him as he came to where I was. "Where is Kodo-san right now?"

Kazama-san glared at him, and then fixed his eyes on me.

"Ochimizu is what Kodo is researching right now. If you promise to come along, you will know everything." He said with a cool voice while looking straight at me.

"Eh? I… I…" As I hesitate, Hijikata-san looks at me about to say something. "Chizuru—"

"Kazama." Said Amagiri-san.

Kazama-san just looked at Amagiri-san from the corner of his eye as he appeared from the dark.

"Chizuru." Said Kazama-san. "I will come for you another night."

With that they just disappear with the wind. Hijikata-san then puts his katana back into its sheath and look toward me.

"It's a little chilly, go inside. We'll discuss tomorrow."

"...Yes." With that I head back to my room.

Morning came and I went to see Harada-san. He was hit pretty hard, I hope he's okay. I stopped in front of Harada-san's room and suddenly, "Ah!" I jump as the door slid open and Nagakura-san face was right there.

"Whoo!"

"What's wrong, Shinpachi?" Harada-san asked.

"N-no. It's nothing." Nagakura said as he gave me a wink and walked off. Then I went in.

"Chizuru?"

"Yes…um… Harada-san..are you okay now?"

"Yeah. There's nothing to be worried about, I'm perfectly fine." He said with a laugh.

_I know Harada-san just wants to seem cheerful to me but the truth is, he is very hurt and it's all because of me..._

"Chizuru, it's not your fault. It's just that I'm not strong enough, that's all." Looking to me then fixing his glance to his hand.

"No. You're strong, Harada-san! It's just—"

"Thanks, Chizuru." He said, putting his hand on top my head.

Harada-san said that if I blamed myself for what happened then he would hate himself for not being able to protect me. It makes me very happy to hear that, but the truth is, because of me that he was hurt badly.

While I head back to my room...

"Yukimura."

"Yes?" A little lost in thought, I look up and see Saito-san standing there. "Saito-san?! Your back already?!"

"Yeah, for now."

Saito-san went to Edo to recruit more men for the war. I wonder why is he back so soon.

"Do you need something, Saito-san?" I asked and he nodded. "Hijikata wants everyone present."

_Oh, that's right. It was about last night..._

"Yes, I'll be there. Saito-san, you go on ahead."

Saito-san nodded and I went back to my room, then headed to where everyone was.

Hijikata-san says that I should go with Kazama-san because the war is coming and they don't have the time to babysit me. I was a little sad about what he said, but it's true. Who would want to babysit someone when the war is close. Kondo-san said that they don't want to get me involved with the war because women aren't suppose to be at war.

_I know he just wants me to be safe, but what's going to happen to me if I go with Kazama-san? Will I really be safe? He wants me afterall. _Thinking that, I then head back to my room.

The discussion ended, everyone agreed with Hijikata-san and Kondo-san. They said that if I don't want to go with Kazama-san I can stay away from the war and when the war is over, we can all live together. I was happy that they didn't heartlessly want me to go away, but if I stay with them then Kazama-san would surely come and hurt them again. It would be all because of my selfishness.

I went and told them about my decision. They wished me luck with every smile; faces that I will never forget.

As night approached, my heart pounded loudly in my chest with the slight thought of Kazama-san showing up. I make up my mind already, but now I feel nervous. I collect my thoughts and start gathering the things that I need. By the time I finish, I can see that it's dark outside already. I stand up from where I sit and go to stand by the window looking outside.

_Father…._ Then a voice comes from behind….

End of chapter 3

* * *

_**I try to make it longer ^^**_

_**I not sure if she was thinking to herself or not anymore..my head is a mess right now. Please ignore it if it's not her thought. (about the story) -_-**_

_**It's hard to express Kazama expression or feeling when I don't know English well enough. I am trying my best to describe his personality as I continue to write the story. .**_

_**Hope it will come out better, so keep up with me.(^.^)**_

_**~Who voice is it that Chizuru heard? Is it the person she was expecting or not?**_

_**Look forward to chapter 4!**_


	4. Unknown Feelings

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: While she was waiting and thinking, she heard a voice._

* * *

***Chapter 4***

"Yukimura Chizuru."

The voice seemed to belong to Amagiri-san, one of Kazama-san's companion. I wasn't surprised since I have been waiting, thinking maybe they will show up. I turned to the voice from behind.

"I see you've agreed to come with me." Kazama-san said, stepping from the dark. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Don't get me wrong. I just want to know where father is, that's all." I said, looking straight at him.

He just chuckled. I don't like that laugh of his. I don't know what he has on his sleeve, but I have to pay close attention to him. I don't want him to get the wrong idea that I agreed to go with him because I want to be his wife, or bear his child.

Kazama-san then came to me and suddenly carried me in his arms.

"Huh? Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" I panicked, my face turned red.

"Be quiet and stay still."

"P-put me down. I can—"

He give me a cunning look. "Be still or if you want me to seal those lips of your." He said with amusement on his face.

"Wh-wha...!" I said as my heart pounded louder and louder, my face turned bright red.

He smirked and gave me his half-smile.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about something else."

"Wha-wha, who would!" I shouted.

"Kazama, the play will be for later." Said Amagiri-san.

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe he is doing something like this in front of Amagiri-san and I even get in! Damn you Kazama Chikage!_

I can feel my face burning with embarrassment, but Kazama-san's expression never changes. Maybe he got use to teasing. Suddenly, I feel my chest tightening, just the thought that he is already use to it.

Kazama-san carried me in his arms and jumped roof to roof without making any sound. I could feel his breath since our faces were so close, so I took a peek. I noticed the shape of his face with his long eyelashes, his nose, and his lips—the kiss from Shimabara suddenly hit me making my heart race once more. I wondered if he heard the sound of my heartbeat since we're this close.

He then turned his face suddenly.

"Hm?"

I panicked as I turned my bright red face away from him. "N-no, it's nothing!"

After a while, we reached our destination, Shiranui-san was waiting for us. Amagiri-san was already there. Our destination seemed to be an Inn, still in Kyoto. He landed softly on the ground and asked Amagiri-san to go and get the room ready.

"Ano sa..." Shiranui-san said. Kazama-san glances at him. "How long are you two going to stay like that? You know I don't mind watching, but I don't think the others like it."

I realized that I was still in Kazama-san arms. "L-let go!" Embarrassed, I freed myself from his arms.

Looking around there were people staring at us and my face became even more red. I put my face down as I felt the stare of the town's people while we went inside the Inn.

Why does kazama-san always embarrass me in front of people?!

The Innkeeper showed us the rooms and went back out. Kazama-san and I went into the room. Amagiri-san and Shiranui-san also went to their rooms. While I was searching the room with my eyes, I noticed that my stuff was already there. Amagiri-san must had put them there. I turned to Kazama-san.

"Ano.. Kazama-san, why are you still here?"

He sat on the floor and looked at me. "Are you scared?"

"Huh?"

"I will leave the room when we are done eating."

"Huh, eating, who would ea—"

I stopped mid-sentence when my stomach make a loud sound and I blushed.

"Let's find something to eat. You can't upset your stomach, otherwise you'll get sick." He said with his half-smile as he got up from where he was sitting and walked off.

_This is the worst! I can't believe my stomach is growling at a time like this! On top of that, he also heard. He's going to make fun of me for sure. How embarrassing!_

A couple minutes passed and he returned with two trays on his hands and placed it down on the table.

"...Th-thanks."

"It's good if I get to see you flustered more often." He said with his half-smile.

"Huh?"

"Go ahead and eat. I'll be back." He said, standing up from the floor.

"Ano… Kazama-san? Where are you going?"

"Worried about me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Wha-who would!" I shouted with embarrassment and he stepped out of the room.

_Geez, why do I even care! Just let it go cold!_ I started eating while looking at Kazama-san's tray. _I wonder why he'd leave without eating. Does demon not eat or what? Well, I am a demon too and I still eat._ I laugh to myself while saying that.

After I finished eating, I went and took a bath. It's late, but I feel like I need to take one since I haven't had one today. When I returned from the bath, Kazama-san's tray was still there. I cleaned his tray away and went to lay on my futon.

"Father…please wait for me…" I said as I dazed away.

~Days later

Morning came and I woke up at the chirping sound of the birds. Looking around the room, there are still no traces of Kazama-san. Thinking maybe he slept in another room, I got up and changed my clothes, then I heard a voice outside the door and it slid open.

"Good morning, my name is Akio and breakfast will be served in a couple of minutes." She said as she examined the room.

"Oh yes, good morning... Ano...is something wrong?" I asked as she looked round.

"Ara? Does your husband need one too or just you?" She asked with a blush on her face.

"Eh…? Hu, hu-what?!" I said with my cheeks growing red.

She seemed confused as she answered. "Yes."

"E-eto...th-tha…"

_Kazama-san what are you thinking, saying something like that?!_ I could feel my pulse quickening.

"Just one." Kazama-san said as he appeared.

"Oh yes, thank you."

She bowed then head backed shyly away.

"Ka-kazama-san! What did you tell the people here?!" I asked while he came through the door.

He stopped in front of me. "About what?" He asked with a husky voice.

"Wha-don't act like you don't know!" I said as I turned my face away from him.

My face must be bright red right now. I couldn't really look him in the eyes.

"Heh. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Shiranui-san burst out laughing. I didn't know how long he had been standing there.

"Eh…? Sh-shiranui-san?" I asked with confusion.

"Oh man. Who would have thought it would be this interesting." Shiranui-san said while still holding his stomach from laughing. Kazama-san just stood there silently then Amagiri-san came in.

"Enough Shiranui. That's enough with the joke, isn't it?"

"Huh... What's going on? What's this joke?"

"It appeared that he told the Inn people that you and Kazama are husband and wife."

"Ehh? Wh-why would Shiranui-san said that?!" I panicked as I flushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up and get lost!" Kazama-san said with a gruff voice.

Amagiri-san said that they got the misunderstanding set straight, so I don't need to worry, then they left.

"Chizuru."

"Yes?!"

I was a little startled at Kazama-san's voice.

"After breakfast, come with me."

"Huh? Where to?"

Then the door slid open and the woman from a while ago came in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Here is your breakfast. Enjoy." She said and bowed. She then looked up and glanced at Kazama-san with a blush and left.

_Eh? Why is she staring at Kazama-san like that? What is this weird feeling I have just now?_ As I thought that, I glanced at Kazama-san, but he had already moved to pick up the tray and place it on the table.

"After you're done eating, come outside." He said turning to leave. I suddenly stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his haori.

"Huh?" Surprised, I suddenly let go. "S-sorry."

With my flushed cheeks I turned my face to the side. He was still glancing at me from where I had stopped him. I found my heart beating fast and my face felt like burning. I heard him chuckled, then left.

I can't believe I just stopped him! But why? My heart is becoming more and more confused. I wonder where we are going. I hope it is something related to Father.

Soon after I finished my breakfast, I went outside, just like he said. There was someone standing with him, it seemed to be the woman from before, Akio-san, and she was smiling. _I wonder what they are talking about._ Then he noticed my presence.

"S-sorry for the wait."

"Let's go." With that he started to walk.

Akio-san smiled at me, bowed, then left.

_What's going on? Why is Kazama-san with her? Something weird is going on between these two... Don't tell me that Kazama-san is... It couldn't be…! Huh? What's with this pain in my chest?_

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**_I will be posting new chapters from now on since I am in a good mood! (Hurray!) Sorry if there are mistakes (the story)_**

**_While writing this chapter, I actually smiling... just the thought that Kazama was going to kissed her again. lmao. (^~^)_**

**_Ok, here we go, so what's going on with Chizuru now? Why did she suddenly feel pain? ~I wonder if it is jealousy^^ huhuhuhu~_**

**_~Look forward to chapter 5! _**


	5. Family

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: Chizuru felt pain in her chest and then they started to walk off to somewhere…_

* * *

***Chapter 5***

I followed Kazama-san as we walked along the road. There were a lot of people that I kept bumping into. I apologizing to each one I bumped.

"Ahh" I bumped into Kazama-san's back, he turned around. "Sorry." I said as I stared at him. He just stared back at me then turned and began to walk again. It looked like he had something to say, but he didn't.

We stopped at a tea house and went inside.

"Chizuru-chan!" Someone call out.

"Huh?" As I turned to the voice, "Osen-chan!" I hurried to where she stood.

"Are you okay? Are you doing well?" She asked as she held my hands then looked at Kazama-san. "Kazama didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Eh? N-no, he didn't." I said to her with a smile.

"That's good...but you should have told me that you left the Shinsengumi." She pouted.

"Sorry, but why are you here, Osen-chan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She said as she glanced at Kazama-san. "I'm here because I don't trust someone." She smiled.

"I don't need your trust. Just hurry up and finish with your business." Kazama-san said with a calm voice then went to wait outside.

She then pulled me by the hand to where she was sitting and we started chatting as we had tea. She told me that after I left the Shinsengumi, the war started. Actually, she felt relieved that I was with Kazama-san; she didn't want to admit it, but he was not such a bad person. If something were to happen then he would probably protect me. I blushed at what she said; she noticed the look on my face, she smiled and asked,

"Chizuru-chan... Do you like Kazama?"

I almost choked on my tea at her unexpected question.

"Do I like him... What are you talking about...? But..."

"But?"

"I do find him attractive, but I don't know why." _And my heart is still confused at the moment. I don't know what this pain in my chest was when I saw those two together._

"_I with Kazama-san because he knew where father was; not because I wanted to be his wife or have his child."_

As I told her that, she smiled and bid me farewell. Chatting with a friend lightened my mood, but why did she have to bring up Kazama-san. I don't know why, but I feel kinda down lately when I see those two together.

After that, Kazama-san and I head back. It's getting dark by the time we return.

"Ano... Kazama-san...about father, when will I...see him...?" I asked him as we entered the room.

He ignored me and went to sit down near the window. I followed and sat a little apart from him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

_I wonder if I should ask about Akio-san? But it will be weird if I ask since Kazama-san has nothing to do with me right?_ I was going to ask, but decided not to.

Just the two of us in the same room made me feel a little uneasy. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. Instead, I look down until the shadow of the moonlight hit the floor. I raised my face and noticed that Kazama-san was staring at me intensely. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest; I blush a bright red color as I stared at him. I want to stop time as it is. I think I understand why Akio-san likes Kazama-san. Kazama-san is very good-looking if you pay close intention to him. The color of his eyes shine with red sparks as if it was dye in blood, it took my breath away. His beautiful silk hair swayed softly with the rustling wind under the moonlight. Those winsome red eyes captured my beating heart right at that moment. And the sound of his voice sent chills down my spine.

"Chizuru... Kodo has success the ochimizu... The reason why Kodo wanted to succeed was so he could revive the Yukimura clan."

"Huh...? Revive the Yukimura clan?" He was keeping mum as he stared at me, "Why would Father do something like that?"

"Father huh. Kodo is not your father."

"Eh...? Father...Father is not my father? What do you mean, Kazama-san?"

"Just like I said, Kodo is not your father. He was one of the Yukimura, but not related by blood...you're the only survival of the Yukimura."

_Father is not my father? I... I'm the only survivor…of the Yukimura? Then, what's happened to my parents? ...Does Kazama-san know what happened?_

"...Kazama-san, you know, don't you, about what happened to my family... If you do, please tell me!"

I forced myself not to turn away.

"I don't know all the details, but I can tell you. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

Kazama-san twitched an eyebrow at my answer.

"...Satsuma, Choshu, and Tosa wanted to use the power of the Western demons, while the Tokugawa used the power of the Eastern demons, which is your family, but since they refused to intervene with mankind because they wanted to keep the proper of the demons and peace, they were slaughtered." He said, eyeing the moon.

"Eh...just because of that, they were killed?" I implied with a low voice.

"Foolish, pathetic creatures only know about wealth, power, and reputation... They know nothing about the world..." He paused, then turned to looked at me, "Do you hate the humans now, for what they have done to your biological parents?"

"...I...don't know... I can't just hate them because of what they did to my parents... I mean, I spent most of my life without knowing the truth until now...so..." I said, eyeing the floor.

"Do you still want to see Kodo?" He asked as he turned and looked at the moon again. "Rasetsu aren't supposed to be exist in the first place... We demons will have to remove any traces that connect with rasetsu and...Kodo was the master of all the rasetsu. Right now Amagiri and Shiranui are still tracing Kodo everywhere. Once the location has been confirmed, I'm going to put an end to Kodo and his rasetsu." He stated as he turned his face to me.

I jumped a little as I was going to ask.

"...You're going to kill Father?"

"Are you still worried, even though Kodo is not your father?"

"I...I still worry about him even though he is not my real father, but he is still my father; so please let me see him and have a talk with him, maybe he would change his mind."

He was silent for a moment then said, "Do what you like."

I felt relieved at what he just said.

"But if you fail... You know, don't you?" Kazama-san added, and I nodded. "Yes!"

Actually, Kazama-san is not as heartless as I thought. Despite being arrogant and cynical, he is not as entirely cold-blooded as he looks. It's because he has that kind of personality that it makes it hard to approach him. I think my view of him finally changed. I found myself smiling without knowing.

End of chapter 5

* * *

_**(lol) this chapter is a little fun to write. ^^ I love the thought of Osen-chan. She also surprised me too O.O**_

_**~Is she finally in love with him, I wonder?**_

_**Look forward to chapter 6!**_


	6. My heart Sing

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: After knowing that Kazama is not as cold as she think, her view of him finally changed and she found herself smiling without knowing the reason why. (heh)_

* * *

***Chapter 6***

Autumn is over and winter is here. Kazama-san went with Amagiri-san and Shiranui-san when they returned a couple days ago. They said that they had found where father used the water to make the ochimizu and also where he was. I also want to go, but Kazama-san said that they were not sure if father was actually there. Maybe he had already fled. He wanted me to stay in the Inn until they knew for sure that Father was in the one location, then they would come and take me along. Kazama-san, how long are you going? I wanted to ask that question, but I was not sure I have the right to, so I just did as he said and waited. Now I'm the only one left alone, however I was happy because I had an unexpected visitor.

"Osen-chan! Over here!"

I called out to her and she came running to where I stood.

"So this is where you rest now, huh?" She asked, eyeing around the room.

"Yes, but I was surprised you said you're coming."

I got a letter from her, saying that she would be coming to visit, I was surprised, well, actually, I was happy since I thought I was going to be alone for who knows how long. She said that she had a present for me, but I don't see her hold anything. Did she forget? Well, it's okay either way, she can give me it whenever she likes.

"Hmmm, Kimigiku is late."

"Eh? Kimigiku-san...? The beautiful geisha?!"

She nodded, saying that Kimigiku-san got the present that she wanted to give to me. Just then the door slid open.

"Sorry for being late, Princess." Said Kimigiku-san. She wasn't wearing a kimono, instead she wore something like...a ninja.

"No," She shook her head, "since you're here already then let's get started shall we?" She winked at me.

"Huh? Get start?"

"That's right, so this way, Chizuru-chan!" She hauled my hand and we went to the corner. Kimigiku-san then unfolded the cloth and I saw a beautiful silk kimono which looked like it was very high quality and expensive.

"Osen-chan! This is...!"

She just nodded at me with a grin.

She told me that she wanted to see me in a kimono again since the last time she didn't get a chance to look. After they both helped me with the kimono, I saw a satisfied look on her face as she complimented me. Then we went out to the Dango shop and sit outside as we eat and chat.

"Ano... Osen-chan..."

As I hesitated she turned my way and looked at me.

"Chizuru-chan, you don't need to be afraid to ask me anything. Since we're both girls you can talk to me, okay?"

"Eto...actually, it's about Kazama-san."

"Kazama?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did he do something to you?"

"No, that's not it... It's just that when I saw Kazama-san or when I was with him, my heart was pounding very fast and...when another woman was with him, my chest felt...weird, like...it hurt."

I was looking at the ground while I told her. She was quiet for a moment.

"Ne, Chizuru-chan... Isn't it because you're just in love with Kazama?"

"Eh?" I turned to looked at her.

"Well, I don't know what love is and I'm not sure if I'm correct, but you have never felt _that_ way toward Kazama up till now, right?" I nodded. "So, since when did you have _that_ feeling toward him?"

Even now my heart is thumping wildly just by talking about him.

"...I not sure...but..." I fixed my eyes back on the ground again.

"Could it be that it was that beautiful woman from the Inn?" She asked and I startled; I looked at her again.

"How did—" I stopped mid-question as she replied to my question.

"How did I know? Well...since she is very pretty and seems friendly; and what you said seemed to be fit. This is the only place where you can rest and you started to develop _that_ kind of feeling, right?"

I went quiet from what she said.

"Are you curious?" She asked, I flicked my eyes. "About Kazama and her, that's what I mean. If you want to know, then ask. I don't think Kazama is the type to lie though. So don't worry too much; I could be wrong too. But since when did your heart began to race from being with him?" She asked with curious eyes.

"...I think when you helped me escape from him in Shimabara..."

I stopped, but she continued to ask me.

"...Is that really all that happened at that time?"

"...Actually...Kazama-san and I, we...we...kissed."

As I said the word _kiss_, I closed my eyes hard. I could feel my face burning right now.

"I knew it. Maybe you have feelings for Kazama more than you think, Chizuru-chan."

I opened my eyes suddenly as I heard her.

"Kazama is handsome after all, and if something like that were to happen, then of course, you would fall for him. For example, love is like a war you're in and you don't know when you're going to die, but all of a sudden a sword is pierce right through your chest as you feel the pain and realize then it's already too late. Do you understand now? Love is just that simple..."

_I think I do know what you're trying to say Osen-chan, but..._

After she left, she told me a little news about my friends, the Shinsengumi. Okita-san's cough got worse, so he hasn't participated in the war with Hijikata-san and the rest. He was sent to recover from his cough in Edo. Also, Kondo-san surrendered to the enemy so that Hijikata-san and some soldiers could escape to Aizu.

I returned to the Inn a bit later then I thought. She made me go around town with her and buy many things that aren't supposed to be needed, but since she is a demon princess, maybe she does need a lot of things? But I had fun. After we finished all of her shopping, it was already dark, so Kimigiku-san sent me back to the Inn. When I entered the Inn I saw Akio-san and the things that Osen-chan and I talked about back there came rushing back to me.

I walked to my room, just as I slid in the door; there he was, sitting down at his usual spot with his eyes closed. My heart started pounding vigorously in my chest. My legs started to move on their own. The closer I got to him the louder the sound.

I don't know if this is love or not, but when I saw his face, I could hear my heart sing. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel him; it was all I could think right now.

End of chapter 6

* * *

_**Sorry that I use a lot of 'said' TAT (...i was blushing on this chapter lmao..)**_

_**I know I should have use different word, but I don't know how to put to it (lol) so I'll just keep using 'said' instead….don't get bored okay…?**_

_**She started to aware of her feelings toward him? (hmmm...prob ^^ that's what I think.) She sure got some nasty thoughts**__** (lol) So is she gonna touch him or not...? (hmm...)**_

_**~Look forward to chapter 7!**_


	7. Realization

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: Chizuru returned back to the Inn after chatting and shopping with Osen. She saw him sitting down with his eyes shot closed just as she slid the door half way open._

* * *

***Chapter 7***

I took a deep shuddering breath, and reached out my trembling hand toward him. The moment my hand touched him, I felt a chill go down my spine. His face felt so warm. I traced around his face, his eyelid, his nose, his chin and finally his lips with my finger, the kiss from long ago flashed back in my head.

_Kazama-san, why did you kiss me that time? Do you actually have feelings for me?_ I leaned in close to him and I could feel his hot breath as I kissed his nose and his closed eyes, then I heard a voice coming from below me.

"Are you trying to seduce me by doing something like that?" He smiled insolently at me as he opened his red eyes.

I blinked at the voice below me and was pushed down to the floor at the same time. I felt like I hadn't seen this person for ages. Those scarlet eyes of his just gazing intensely down on me, I blushed. After a while, I felt his finger touch my lips, paused, then started to trace my lips with his thumb.

"Kaza—!?"

My eyes dilated in surprise as he sealed my lips with his. He kissed me. It felt different somehow, like it's more passionate. _I can't...breathe..._

"Uhnn!?"

It was at that moment when I was gasping for air, I felt his hot tongue slip in my mouth. I flinched the split second his hot tongue touched mine and they twist as they make noises inside together. My body started to feel hot and I got butterflies.

_I can't think anymore... It feels strange and my mind is going blank... _!?

"_Isn't it because you're just in love with Kazama?" _The reflection of what she said early briefly came to mind...

_Stop it, Kazama-san! No!_ I protested while he steadily kissing me passionately and after a little struggle from me, he finally parted. I could see saliva trace a thin line with his tongue which shows a little in his mouth as he drew apart from mine. I was breathless as I looked at him with my fuzzy head. It was the first time I've had this kind of kiss. Then suddenly I felt his steamy tongue caressing my neck. I shivered as his tongue descended down to my collarbone. As he move down to my chest and kiss it, I twitched. After the kiss on my chest he raised his head and took a deep glance at me then leaned in and kissed the corner of my eye as he moved to my ear and said,

"You don't have to cry, I'll stop."

With that he then got up and started to walk out of the room and I noticed my eyes were wet.

I feel feverish from what he just did to me. My body is still hot and I still feel the kiss in my mouth.

As I was looking at the close door I saw that my kimono was pulled open slightly revealing my breasts. I didn't even notice. When did he pull them open? On top of that I just let him kissed me, I barely tried to resist... if it wasn't for what Osen-chan said about back then, could I...still let him continue. Something really is wrong. The rhythmic throbbing in my heart won't stop at all...

_It couldn't be that...toward Kazama-san I...no way...why? Why do I have to fall for Kazama-san of all people?_

I woke up as the cold air outside blew in and I ready to get changed. I heard the sound of the door slide as I took off my yukata and glanced over to the door. His face was expressionless like usual, even though he saw me naked. I screamed with embarrassment as I throw the pillow at him.

"Chikage, who told you to open the door without saying anything?" Akio-san said as she peeked at me and noticed that I was half naked with my yukata over my waist as I crouched down to cover my chest.

_Chikage? Did Akio-san just call Kazama-san...Chikage?_ Ba-thump - _Again went my heart! Stop!_

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were still changing!" She slid the door closed leaving Kazama-san out.

"Eh...? ...Ano Akio-san, why are you here?" I asked, confused, she just smiled and showed me something that was covered with a cloth.

When she unfolded the cloth, it was a beautiful light blue kimono with cherry blossoms on it. It was very beautiful and looked like it cost a lot too, but why had she brought it here?

"Now why don't you get changed?"

"Eh? Change... You mean I change into that beautiful kimono?! No, that's impossible! I can't wear something that pretty... You're more suitable than me, Akio-san!"

"I wish I could, but this one is for you. Someone ask me to make it especially for you." She replied looking at the kimono and back at me.

_Someone? Who could it be? Osen-chan? But she already gave me one. Who would want me to wear such a beautiful kimono?_

"Enough with the talking! Let's get you changed now!" She said as she undressed me with excitement.

"Eh?! I can dress on my own, Akio-san! Please wa-wait!"

Akio-san said that she wanted to see what I looked like in the kimono since I seemed to always wear men's clothes. She insisted on helping. She helped put the kimono on me then stopped and stared at me.

"What is that red mark on your chest?"

"Eh?"

I took a peek and it was red just like she said.

_It couldn't be! From last night Kazama-san he... Did he just leave me a kiss mark?!_

Embarrassed, I covered it quickly with the kimono. "Y-you got it wrong! It's not what you think it is!"

"It's not what I think it is? Then why is it red like a ki—"

I interrupted her. "It was a bug! I was bitten by a bug last night when I was in the bath!"

"Hmmm... The bug must be very big." She commented teasingly. "So you two already have that kind of relationship huh."

"N-no! That's not it! Like I said i—"

"Just kidding!" She said jokingly with a smile.

We continued putting the rest of the kimono on me. A few minutes passed and we finished with my kimono and my makeup. Akio-san looked happy as she looked at me. She nods, satisfied. I couldn't ask who the kimono was from.

"The kimono really suits you. You look cute, just as I thought." She smiled. "You should go now. Kazama-kun is waiting outside."

"Huh? Kazama-san is?" I asked a little surprised, she nodded, "...Ano...Akio-san..." I looked at her then turned my face to the other side, "...Kazama-san and...eto..."

I heard titter and I looked up.

"Are you curious? Between me and him." She spoke with the same mysterious smile on her face.

"Eh? N-no...I..."

As I was unsure as to how to answer she giggled again.

"_There is nothing going on between us. The reason why we met was because he wanted to make sure the kimono was going as planned. And the reason I call Kazama-kun 'Chikage' is to see your reaction since you always call him Kazama-san. Didn't you see the twitch of his eyebrow when I said that? To tell the truth, I know what's going on between you two because Kazama-kun said that he was only interested in one woman and that is you. I'm so jealous of you, Chizuru-chan. Now that I have seen how cute you are, I can finally give up." _I walked outside thinking about what she said.

_Akio-san did know that I saw them, huh. What did she mean when she called Kazama-san 'Chikage' to see my reaction? ...Am I really that obvious? But Akio-san you're wrong, Kazama-san doesn't have feelings for me. He's only interested in me because I was a female demon._

Lost in thought, I heard footsteps had come to stop in front of me, I peered up. He was staring down at me in silence for a moment then smirked amusedly.

_Wh-what?! Do I really look that funny?! Oh no, now I feel so embarrassed! What should I do?! I shouldn't have worn it._

"It's cold; let's go."

"Y-yes."

Since last night happened, I couldn't look him in the eyes. Why did he look so normal and calm...I guess it doesn't bother him at all, does it? It really is cold since the winter is drawing near. My hands are cold. Where are we going anyway?

End of chapter 7.

* * *

_**(Kyaa! I did it! I finally managed to finish the LEMON part! It took me so long! *sighed. I'm sorry for the lemon part if it's not to your liking! It was my first time doing lemon story lol.)**_

_**She finally realized her feelings toward Kazama! Yay! . (clap clap)**_

_**~Where is he ganna take her to or where are they going?**_

_**Look forward to chapter 8!**_


	8. Kisses

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: Akio helped putting the kimono on Chizuru and now she and Kazama heading out. Chizuru had no idea where he ganna take her._

* * *

***Chapter 8***

"Chizuru." He called out as I noticed I fell a little behind.

"Ah, I'm sorry." I rushed toward him.

He was staring down at me as I caught up with him, I panting heavily with white steam showing my breath. He promptly clasped my hand.

"Ka-Kazama-san?! What are you doing?! L-let go; people are watching!"

As I looked around, people really were watching us. I felt embarrassed; I felt my heart palpitation again.

"Let them watch all they want. You're cold, so bear with it."

With that said, Kazama-san walked clutching my hand as I walked a little behind him. I blushed. I could feel the warmth go from his hand to mine. I wondered what we looked like to other people. Kazama-san walked slowly to match my pace since my body seemed to freeze a little and because of the kimono I couldn't really walk. Even if Kazama-san didn't have feelings for me, as long as we could hold hands together like this, it made me really happy.

We climbed a hill with Kazama-san leading, holding my hand. As we reach the top of the hill, I let go of his hand. I put my hands on my mouth breathing some hot air to warm them then I felt something warm around my shoulder.

"Oh, thanks, but if you give me your haori, aren't you cold?"

"Don't worry about it. I can handle the cold since I'm a man." He replied as he glanced down at me, our eyes met.

"Ah, i-is that so." Embarrassed, I turned away.

I peered up as something pink flew by and caught my attention. It was a big cherry blossom. If you looked around, there were a lot of different trees, but why would a cherry blossom bloom in winter? How did he find this place?

I peeked into his face. "Kazama-san, how did you find this place? Isn't it weird that it is in the middle of the hill?"

"I came past this place by pure chance." He answered goggling at the cherry blossom. "This cherry blossom has been blooming in all seasons and the reason for that is unknown. Maybe it's waiting for something, no one knows." He turned my way.

"Waiting for something...? I wonder who it's waiting for." I said gawking at the cherry blossom as I felt him gaze down at me.

A cold wind blew and I shivered. Then he tugged me close to him, almost like he was going to embrace me. I blushed again.

"Ka-Kazama-san?!"

"You're cold. Stay close to me so you can feel less cold—" He paused for a short second as he looked down at me, "Hm, what's wrong? Your face is red. Did you catch a cold?" He asked as he leaned his face down, almost touching mine.

_Close, you're too close! Right now my heart is thundering too loudly. Please don't hear it!_

"N-no! I didn't! My face just turns red from the cold, that's all!" I turned my face away from his eyes. Then he simpered. _He must have known it was not from the cold, damn him._

We returned to the Inn. On our way back, I asked why Kazama-san was back and he said that Father's location had been confirmed. We would be leaving by tomorrow when it's not too cold.

It feels so nice and warm to be back inside. I started to disrobed leisurely and saw the kiss mark was still there; embarrassed, I headed to the bath. Luckily, no one was there. I didn't know what to do if someone was there. I got in the warm water and relaxed for a moment. A voice astonished me and I turned around.

"Ka-Kazama-san...?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" I said astounded and covered my chest.

_What is he doing here?! Why is he here? Isn't this the women's bath?_ I heard noises like somebody was coming. _What should I do? ...Oh no, if they saw Kazama-san and I here then..._

"No, if someone sees us together here..." I was about to continue; he abruptly pulled me over behind the big rock.

_Wh-what is with this position?!_ One of his arm was around my naked waist and one was between my head and the rock holding my head so that it wouldn't hit. My heart really was racing hard and my body also felt hot from the touch of our skin. I was lost in thought and heard him smirk with a smug face. He saw the kiss mark on my chest. Feeling embarrassed, I tried to move, but the water made a little sound; that's not good if I don't want others to find out. Then he clutched me closer to him and I felt our bodies pressed against each other again.

"Kazama-san? Mmm...!" The minute I lifted up my face, he kissed me.

It was a long kiss and I could feel the soft and warmth of his lips. A short moment passed and he drew his lips apart from mine. He was gazing down on me as I was catching my breath then I felt his hand moved up behind my head and he kissed me again, pushing me to the rock. "Mmn?!"

This time he forced his hot tongue inside my mouth, making my head feel fuzzy and dizzy. As his tongue traced every corner of my mouth, I could feel the fervor. I felt my body burning up, and my heart was pounding so fast, it felt like it could explode at a moments notice. I pushed him, thrusting both of my hands at his chest. I couldn't stop him, he didn't even budge. As the deep fervid kiss went on, I swallowed some of the sweet blend, make of our saliva. It tasted like honey. Even though I couldn't breathe, and needed to catch my breath, he wouldn't let up. I started to lose the feeling in my legs, and my thoughts started to evanesce. Unable to stand, he supported my body with his arm on my waist. As his lips parted from my mine, I could see the shine of our saliva on his lips. I never knew how long the kiss was, as I was losing my conscious. In the last moments before all went black, I saw his face fuzzy; I think I saw him sneer.

When I woke up, I was in my room and it seemed to be morning already. _Did Kazama-san carry me here?_ I noticed that I have my yukata on. _Did he put my yukata on me...?_ Just the thought of him putting my yukata on me made me embarrassed even more, the kiss from last night flashed back. I can't believe Kazama-san and I kissed again. I shouldn't have let him have his way with me. If this kept up, my feelings would only get worse. But he always caught me off guard, so what could I do? I shouldn't stay or be alone with him; if I did then things would turn out badly. Most likely, I should avoid for being alone with him. I can't believe I already have fallen for him this much.

Kazama-san and I departed to where Father was as the sun sat up high in the sky. There was a lot of snow everywhere already. It was not as cold as the morning since the sun was up.

It had been a while since we were in the forest and he hadn't talked to me yet. I felt a little sad for not hearing his voice. I wanted to ask if he was the one who put my yukata on me, but it was embarrassing. _What if he really did? Nooo! That would be so embarrassing! Perhaps, it was Akion-san. I'll ask him if it was Akio-san._

"...Um... Kazama-san..."

End of chapter 8.

* * *

_**(Another kissy! . Sorry if it doesn't makes any senses. -_- I just like to make kazama kiss her since the game not satisfies me… huhuhuhu! I think I need to end this fanfic, but before that, I need to put up a good lemon part? He he he.)**_

_**~Was it Akio who put her yukata on her?**_

_**Look forward to chapter 9!**_


	9. Homeland

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_**I know it's weird for him to call her 'Chizuru this and Chizuru that all the time' but that's the only thing I will have to put up with it. You don't want him to mute all the time when he was trying to say something with you, will you? I know I won't lol^^**_

* * *

_Last chapter: Kazama and Chizuru are now out to where her father was. She was curious as to know if he was the one who put her yukata back on her since last night. ^^_

* * *

***Chapter 9***

He halted and turned around to look at me. I was not looking at him; instead I looked away from his eyes because I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"...Are you tired? Do you need to rest — no, maybe we should."

"Eh? N-no! I'm not tired! It just...erm...last...last night..."

_Ahh! I couldn't ask after all! I could feel my face burning up._

While looking down at my panic state, he leered. "Last night I did change you to your yukata, if that's what you are asking."

"So you did change my clothes! I can't believe you!"

Even though I was this bother, his expression never changed or most likely, he didn't even care about what happened last night.

"I changed you to your yukata because there was no other option. Don't worry, I didn't see anything... at least." He added at the end with a sotto voce.

_My face must be very bright red now; and what did he means he didn't see anything?! Did he mean my body really isn't worth looking at?!_

While I was adrift in thought, he pulled me without warning to hide behind a tree. I didn't know what was going on, but he told me to be quiet as he pushed me against the tree. I could hear voices from afar now that I listened closely. Is it the Imperial Army or the Bakufu troops?

"It seems the war is coming to an end." He uttered while looking in the direction the voices were coming from.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I question him as I turned my face to him and there he was. _Too close! I can feel his breath! Oh no, my heart won't stop vibrating._ I turned away as soon as our eyes met.

"The Imperial Army is already all over the place, isn't it obvious?" He replied as he looked down at me in a low-pitched voice.

"The Imperial Army? Not just here but everywhere?"

He just nodded in answer.

"It's look like they passed us. Let's go over there and find some shelter to rest for the night."

As he suggested, we went looking for a place to rest and we found one. It was a small hut. It wasn't bad for the cold winter. He started to find us some dry wood to make a fire. I found some cold blankets as I was looking around the place. He started to light the fire and it cracked with spark. As I sat on the other side, looking at how good-looking he was with the orange-red flames reflected in his red eyes, in that spur of the moment our eyes met. I turned away with awkwardness.

He made a smirking snort when I turn away. "Come over here and sit near the fire so you won't be cold."

Oh, now that he mentioned it, it came to mind that I sat a little too far away. I moved to sit down near the fire, opposite of him. He said nothing, just kept tossing more dry wood on the fire. I secretly stared at his face and his eyes again as the fire sparked and reflected its color in his red eyes. It's gorgeous. Why does he have to be so damn good-looking?

After a short of time, the night drew near; I realized that he and I were the only two in this hut.

_Ah, even though I said I shouldn't be alone with him and now I was. I can't calm my heart at all when just the two of us like this. What should I do? What if something like those times happen again? I can't let something like that happen no matter what! If I have more feelings for him, it would just hurt me more._

"...Chizuru," He said as I was sitting self-consciously and I startled, "don't worry; I won't do anything that you dislike. Relax and rest; you are tired, right?" He added as he tossed more dry wood on the fire.

"Eh? What about you, Kazama-san?"

"I'll stay awake for tonight, you should rest. We'll be leaving by morning."

"What? Are you saying, you are going to stay awake all night?!"

"Why are you so surprised? Don't worry; I wouldn't do anything to you while you're asleep. If I don't stay awake for the night, who knows what's going to happen if something takes place? Stop talking and go to sleep."

"I-I can't do that! I can't let you stay awake all night while I'm sleeping! You should rest too, Kazama-san! If you don't then I won't either!"

_I can't believe I'm think of something like that at a time like this. I almost made him stay up all night! Now the most important thing is for us to rest! He must be as tired as I am!_

"...Are you sure? What if something goes on while we're both asleep?" He asked as he looked at me.

"If something happens then I'll scream or wake you up, so please Kazama-san, rest! I know you are tired too." I answered then looked down.

He gave me a stare and then sighed.

"...Fine."

He finally gave up on my nagging. I was a little happy that I could actually make him do as I asked. I was grinning without notice.

"You're not scared? That I would do something to you while you're asleep?" He asked as he gave me his half-smile.

"Y-you wouldn't! Because I trust you, Kazama-san...that's why..."

"Trust me, huh." He murmured quietly to himself.

Kazama-san and I both slept till morning. I woke up to the sound of the birds and insects surrounding us. He was still there, sleeping soundly as I took a peek. He must be really tired. I got up and tiptoed to where he was and stopped as I bent down on my knees and gazed at his sleeping face. My faithful heart danced abruptly inside my chest. _Should I wake him or let him sleep a little more? But he did say that we'll be leaving by morning and it's already morning._ Without thinking, I reached out my arm and touched his cheek with my hand. It was so warm and soft. He looked just like a child when he asleep. I twittered to myself then I saw his eyes sluggishly open and gave me a fright.

"Eh! S-sor-n-no, good morning!" I panicked as I was trying to find the right word.

He looked at me with a gloating smile as he knew what I was doing, but didn't say anything and told me we should get going.

_He must have noticed! Now I feel so embarrassed! I can't look him in the eyes anymore! Just how long do we have to go anyway?! And why do I always feel like touching him every moment I see him!_

We left the hut. We encountered a lot of Imperial Army troops on our way. It's looked like they were everywhere just like he said. Come to think of it, where were the Shinsengumi right now and what were they doing. I wondered if he knew anything about them. Curious, I asked and he discontinued his walking as he turned around to look at me for a second, then turned back and continued while telling me about the Shinsengumi. The Shinsengumi are now in Edo. It seems they lost a lot and retreated one battle after the next. If what Kazama-san said was true then they would be leaving Edo pretty soon and move to Sendai then next, to Ezo.

After a while of walking, we were out of the forest. I saw something from a far that looked like old houses. As we got closer I get a better view of our surrounding. The houses, they were all burned down and the snow covered them. It's hard to tell that people lived here once, but they did live here. It looked like a village. Where is this place? He stopped and pointed ahead of us. There was a house that looked like someone was still living in it. Kazama-san and I headed in the direction of the house.

"Kazama-san, this place is...?" I asked as I followed him from behind looking around.

"...You used to live here as a child. This is where the Yukimura lives."

He said without paying any attention to me while he continued walking straight.

"The Yukimura... I live here as a child...? You mean this place is...!?" He nodded.

He stood still and turned around. "This was your family homeland."

"So, you mean Father is here?"

"Kodo is here because he wants more rasetsu and for that he needs the water to make the ochimizu which is here. That house over there is where we're going."

Kazama-san and I walked a little farther until we reached the house, but then something happened so briskly I couldn't even follow. Rasetsu were surrounding us everywhere. Was this Father's rasetsu that he has completed the ochimizu? They seem fairly strong and can even stand with the sun. It's completely different from the Shinsengumi rasetsu which were still hidden from the sun. Father had done so much for me, but even so, he still turned humans into demons which I won't allowed him to do any further. I need to find a way... Then suddenly gunfire was heard.

"You guys are sooo late, Kazama!" Shiranui-san frowned. "You sure took your little time! Do you know how long I have been waiting? Give me a break!"

"Kazama, you should have been here for quite a few days now. What kept you?" Amagiri-san asked as he killed one rasetsu.

He ignored them and just looked at them with his usual look as he wanted to know what was going on here.

"Kodo is still in there with no movement, but he sent out many rasetsu over this place. We're not sure how many there are."

I snuck away as Kazama-san and the others were busy discussing. I ran to the house and when I get there, I opened the door; Father's face was shocked as he saw me. He didn't think that he would see me here.

End of chapter 9

* * *

_**(aahha… I am trying to make it longer from now on… ^^Keep up with me. I know it's almost there!)**_

_**~Chizuru finally found her father! What is she going to do from now on that she had found him?**_

_**Look forward to chapter 10!**_


	10. Father

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: Chizuru finally back to her homeland. She quietly went to where her father was when Kazama and his companions were busy talking._

* * *

***Chapter 10***

"Father!" I ran toward him for a hug.

"Ch-Chizuru. Why are you in a place like this?" He asked with his soft calm voice that I was used to hearing.

"Please come back with me to Edo and stop turning humans into demons, Father."

There was a pause before he spoke.

"That's impossible. I already decided that you and I will live here and revive the Yukimura clan, bring your clan back to life with the power of my newest rasetsu. Now that you're here, it saves me the trouble of bringing you back."

"So you are saying that you really are going to use the power of rasetsu to revive the Yukimura clan?"

He smiled calmly as he gandered at me.

"Of course, that's why I have been researching all this time for strong rasetsu. Now I have completed my research and you are here too, Chizuru, plan to revive the Yukimura clan is complete. Come; lend us your hand, Chizuru. We need you to be our leader so that we can pay the humans back for what they've done to us." He said as he extended his hand toward me.

"Father, please stop it! That's not what I want! Please Father, change your mind! Come back to be the father that I respect!"

Then his face changed suddenly.

"It seems that you have been living with the humans for so long that they have poisoned you, haven't they? It can't be helped then; I'll have to get rough with you."

As he said this, I saw horns grow from his forehead and his eyes were red.

"It can't be that Father...that you...you drank the ochimizu?!" I took a step back.

"Now then, Chizuru, come along and drink this and become a rasetsu too." He took out the small bottle with red liquid.

"N-no! Please, stop Father!" I slapped his hand aside. This person is not father. He is not my father anymore, he has changed.

"It can't be helped then." At that split moment, he forced the thick red liquid into my mouth as he said he would.

I was so shocked that I forgot to breathe as he forced the thick red liquid into my mouth. It was so sudden and the bottle of red liquid snapped out of the blue. I slid to the floor coughing hard, some red liquid spraying out of my mouth.

"Kodo, what do you think you're doing to someone that belongs to me? Research of rasetsu ought to be halted. Why are you still continuing?"

There was bitterness in his voice as he appeared in the still open doorway with cold eyes.

"Ka-Kazama-sama? Why-what brings you here?"

He was so shocked to know that Kazama-san was also here; he swallowed his own sweat.

"Answer." He ignored him and rolled his eyes to me and then back at him.

"Th-that is..."

As he hesitated to give Kazama-san a response, he slowly took out some small knives from his sleeves and threw them at Kazama-san and made his way out of the still open door. Kazama-san dodged his knives, but didn't chase after him, instead he walked toward me and bent down on his knee and snatched my arm.

"Mhm...!" Shocked, my eyes went wide with the sudden kiss.

_Kazama-san, what are you doing?! Stop! I still have some ochimizu left inside my mouth! You don't want to get effect, do you?!_ I was clenching hard onto his yukata with my hands as I said that.

I felt his hot tongue enter my mouth, tracing every single place. He sucked my tongue hard and licked every corner inside my mouth. I felt his tongue brush against the back of my white teeth. My heart started jumping bit by bit and my body was heating up.

"Mm..nn!"

_No! Kazama-san, if you keep on doing this to me and making my heart race all the time, then I won't be able to stop my feelings for you. Please, stop Kazama-san! I don't want to have any more feelings for you more than I already have!_

A couple of moments passed and he slowly drew his mouth away.

"Ka-Kazama-san?" I said as my head was stupefied while gandering at him a little lost.

He didn't say anything. He spat some red liquid to the floor. He turned and eyed me.

"I believe this is all there is. You should be okay now. You didn't swallow anything did you?" He asked as he stood up.

"Eh, n-no. I didn't..." As I told him that, he turned around and walked toward the door turning his back on me, he scowled angrily. "W-wait, Kazama-san!"

He didn't seem to stop, so I rushed out to the bright sunlight, he was nowhere to be found. He had already disappeared.

"Kazama-san?" I scanned around, searching for him.

_Where did he go? Don't tell me that he is planning to catch up with Father?! No, this isn't good! I need to find him—_

I saw Shiranui-san and Amagiri-san and I rushed to them. It seemed they had already finished with all the rasetsu out there.

"Oh woman, what are you still doing here?" Shiranui-san asked as he saw me.

"Kazama-san. Where is Kazama-san?" I asked as I stopped in front of them.

"Kazama? Isn't he with you?" Asked Amagiri-san.

"That's right. He ran his ass out on us without helping here. What are you talking about?" Shiranui-san said and narrowed his eyes.

"Kazama-san and Father are gone! I don't know where they went! Kazama-san must have go after him. Please, help me find them, Amagiri-san and Shiranui-san!" I bowed to them.

They both took me with them to where Kazama-san was. When we get there, he had already ready to finish Father with his katana in hand. Father on the other hand seemed to have run out of his knives and was sweating a lot already. Father had made great mistake, but even so he was still my father and the only family I had.

"Kazama-san! Please wait!" I yelled while running toward them.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes as he walked slowly forward, toward Father. I knew what he meant. He meant that I had failed my mission, so now he had to kill Father. I came to a stop as his katana pierced right into father's chest. Father slowly fall to the white ground and lay still. Kazama-san swung the blood on his katana away and put it back on its sheath. I ran to Father's side.

"Father..."

Tears plummeted down my face as I looked down at him as he got paler and paler, like the snow. Then his body suddenly changed, all that was left was a pile of white ash. Father was gone now, forever and ever.

My legs begin to shake, but before I crumpled to the ground, I felt Kazama-san's strong arm wrap itself around me and hold me against his chest. I felt so weak that I couldn't even raise my head, I just rested myself on his chest as I sobbed weakly.

"Kodo had lost his pride as a demon when he drank the ochimizu. Even if he had managed to use the rasetsu to revive your clan, nothing would really have changed. Rasetsu had no future and he knew it. He probably couldn't bring himself to stop for the sake of reviving your clan." His voice was quiet but not quite gentle.

"...I'm just sad. I couldn't even do anything."

The tears refused to stop, and he gripped me a little tighter.

After some time passed, I buried Father in the ground of my family's homeland. I went back to the house and searched to see if he had left anything behind. As I surveyed around the house, something caught my eye. It was a piece of paper. I opened the paper.

"_Chizuru, I am sorry for not being a good father to you until the end. I knew about the limit of the rasetsu, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop. There wasn't a single day that I would forget about the tragedy of our history. I wanted to pay the humans back for what they had done to our clan, but it seems I have failed. I am truly sorry, Chizuru. Will you forgive me?"_

_Father...Father! You're the only family I have, how can I not forgive you! I'm sorry Father, I'm so sorry for not sharing your sorrow! Will you forgive me too, Father? You're the only family I have and now that you're gone, how am I supposed to live my life? I don't have anyone to trust or rely on anymore._

I heard footsteps from behind after I finished Father's letter, my eyes still damp from the crying. I wiped the tears from the back of my hand and turned around.

"What do you intend to do from now on?"

Huh? That's strange. Why does he care what I'm going to do?

"I... I still haven't decided, but I'm going to wait..." I turned my face to the side without looking at him.

I'm not sure if they will want me back. Now the Shinsengumi were the only people that were close to me. When the war is over, I'll wait till then...

Kazama-san contemplated down at me then sighed.

"Are you really that stupid? You think you can stay with humans forever? Once they discover you're a demon, that's the end. Remember what happened to your clan."

The sound of his voice sounded like boiled water.

"...But there are humans who aren't really that bad. Even when they knew that I wasn't human, they still treated me like a friend."

He was keeping mum as he looked down at me, then spoke.

"The Shinsengumi huh. You know what they are in right now, don't you? The war will be over with the victory of the Imperial Army. I doubt the Shinsengumi will survive." He said while eyeing down at me with his cold stare.

I wanted to believe that what Kazama-san said was not true, but he was right and I was well aware of it, but...

"Even so...I want to stay with them...because if I stay with you then I... I'll just..." My voice was shaking, but I swallowed the tears. "Thank you so much for everything...Kazama-san." I bowed to him with my eyes closed.

_This is the best way for both of us. You don't have feelings for me. If I fall for you more than this, it would hurt just as much._

He took a step forward, toward me and suddenly...

End of chapter 10

* * *

_**(Just so you readers know, while writing this fanfic, I was listening to the game ost ^^ it actually gives me some feelings. You should prob do the same ^^ Choose the ost to match the chapter or the part u think it's good to go with….)**_

_**^^ she loves him, but also scared. So she wants to end thing between them? But then he suddenly does what to her? Huhuhuhu….**_

_**Look forward to chapter 11 if you want to know ^^**_


	11. Unforgettable

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_**This chapter was seriously dark. Well, for me. I was crying while writing it. TAT Like I said, the reason why I cried was because I was listening to Hak. Game ost!**_

* * *

_Last chapter: Her father is now dead and Chizuru wanted to end things between her and Kazama because she was the only one who was in love, she thought._

* * *

***Chapter 11***

"!?" He embraced me tightly in his arms and tears streamed down my cheeks even though I tried so hard not to cry.

I embraced him tightly. I felt my eyes become wetter and blurrier. Why did he hug me?

"...You think I can't handle what's coming? What do you make me for?" I was bemused and my eyes opened wider in his arms.

Huh? What does that mean?

"Kazama-san, what did yo—"

"You got something to say, right? Finish it. Tell me the reason why you so want to stay with humans." He asked, releasing me sluggishly.

What? Why do I have to tell you every single thing?

"W-why do you care? I-I mean there are a lot of female demon, why me? And whatever I'm going to do is none of your business. I don't have anything to tell you." I responded, turning my face aside with my heart throbbing without stopping in my chest.

"Tell me the reason and if it is to my acceptance then I'll leave you be, but...if it's not to my approval and you refuse, you're coming with me no matter what. I can't let you stay with humans. Not a chance."

Suddenly I felt my body trembling with anger at what he had just said even though his voice was calm and soft?

"Wha-don't order me around! Don't act like you own me! I don't belong to you! I'm not your toy! I don't want to go with you and I don't want to stay with you either because I'm scared and afraid that I—!"

I halted instantaneously; I had intensely revealed my feelings.

"Hmph, _that I_, what? You can't say? Well, whatever, it's doesn't matter, you're coming with me no matter what. I want you and that's final."

The way he laughed and his attitude when he spoke irritated me so much!

"No! Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore of you wanting me! You don't have feelings for me do you? You only want me because I'm pure blood!"

I can't stop myself anymore. I feel like I need to say it...I need to say everything! I never before felt this emotional in my life.

"Feeling? What do y—"

"That's right! I can't stop this feeling deep inside of me! You just don't realize what you do to me! When you hold me in your arms so tight and when you wrap your arms around me you make me feel like the most important person in your life and act like you care for me, but you don't! My feelings toward you will only keep growing! I know you want me because I'm a pure blood demon, but I can't do that! I can't marry someone who doesn't love me! ...Don't forget I have feelings too. Please don't do something that would hurt me more than this. Please...let me go. I need someone who loves me for who I am." My eyes started watering and I saw his image become blurry.

He just smirked mischievously. "You are joking right?" He said as he let go of me, turned, and walk away.

_Ah!_ I flapped my eyes in shocked as tears ran down my face. He didn't look back. If I called out to him right now, I could still make it, but the word...won't come out. I can't see him, as his back blurs and fades into the distance. He finally let go of me, I should be happy, but why does it hurt so much? I crumpled to the floor weeping. My dream will never come true. I know he doesn't love me and yet, one side of me keeps hoping that he will return my feelings.

I spend the night sobbing over my broken heart. My eyes were swollen the next morning when I woke up. As I looked up into the sky, my mind tumbled through the day. I can't help but ask myself why he make me feel this way. Our meeting drifts through my mind. The memory of him, I can't leave behind. Thinking about it, and thinking of him is about the only thing that I can do. But now... I'll have to forget about him... I'll...have to...

I need to go back to Edo, but how do I get there? Perhaps I'll meet someone on the way. I headed to Father's grave, greeted him and gave him a farewell, then I headed off to Edo. On my way back to Edo, I met some people who were nice enough to point me in the direction I needed. I managed to reach my home in Edo without trouble. The house was dusty all over the place. It's obvious no one lived here for so long. I spent all night cleaning the house.

I woke up looking at the unfamiliar ceiling as the sun rose. _I see I'm already back home._ This is my own home and yet, somehow it feels a little uncomfortable. Probably because I've spend a lot of my time with the Shinsengumi while staying with them and...

I concluded my thoughts. I got up and looked at my old kimono. _I guess I'm back to wearing a woman's kimono._ I changed my kimono and headed out for shopping. Thus, the war is still going on, there were a lot of people living happily. I was once like that too, wasn't I? I bought some vegetables and headed back home. I cooked breakfast and ate while looking at the brilliant blue sky. It was too beautiful to think there was such a war going on.

Seasons passed and I spent most of my time lying in the hallway outside, while staring at the sky as the seasons went by one after another. Winter and spring ended and summer started.

I went to open the door as I heard a noise. Standing there was my very first visitor, after all this years.

"Osen...chan." I uttered, a little stunned.

"May I come in, Chizuru-chan?"

I was so surprised that I forgot to let her in. "Ah, y-yes! Please come in!"

I let her in and brought us some tea and we chatted. She told me she didn't know I was back in Edo. Kimigiku-san did some research and found out that I was back in Edo, that's why she paid me a visit. I was happy she was kind enough to come all the way from Kyoto just to visit me here. She said nothing, just had tea with me for a while then asked me if I wanted to know about the Shinsengumi conditions. I was a little amazed that she mentioned the name.

She said that she doesn't really know the conditions of the Shinsengumi well, but she wanted to tell me what she knew.

The Shinsengumi are now at their final battle in Ezo. Hijikata-san was the only one left who was still holding up the rest of the Shinsengumi troops. Okita-san's cough appeared to be tuberculosis, as it got worse he passed away in Edo. Kondo-san, on the other hand, surrendered to the Imperial Army and was beheaded in Edo. Harada-san and Nagakura-san left the Shinsengumi. Saito-san, Sannan-san, and Heisuke-kun died in Aizu.

After she finished, she stood up.

"Chizuru-chan...are you still..." She stopped as she looked at me with concern.

"Yes?" I answered bemusedly as I looked at her not sure what she meant.

"...No, it's nothing." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I see. Please visit me again when you pass by. Take care, Osen-chan." I said as I walked her to the door.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who should take care, Chizuru-chan. I'll visit again. Well then." She turned around as she spoke then bid me farewell as she left.

I was appalled to know that all the captains of the Shinsengumi were no longer around. I ebbed down to my knees with my quaking body because of the revelation of the Shinsengumi. It was always their wish to protect the city people. They were all so strong...to think they were...dead. Tears were forming in my eyes as they ran down my face.

_Didn't everyone promise, we'll live together again when the war is over? Then why? Why does everyone have to go to such a faraway place that I can't even reach? I don't have anyone anymore, don't leave me everyone. What should I do now? Why is my life so miserable? How am I supposed to live my life if you leave me too, Hijikata-san. You're my only hope, please be safe and come back safely. _I wiped my tears away and prayed for the rest of the remaining Shinsengumi as I went to sleep.

As days went by something covered in a box came to me. 'Osen-chan' was written on it. I was eager to know, so I opened the box and saw my old clothes from when I was still with the Shinsengumi and I dressed as a man. Then my body turned to ice and my eyes went stun. They glimpsed on something familiar; the color of the cloth was light blue with cherry blossoms. Tears rolled down my cheeks in that split second. My body trembled, it remind me of him. The kimono that Kazama-san had Akio-san make for me. I should have long forgotten, but why does my heart still remember without a doubt? All the memories I shared with him came back like rainfall. The voice of my heart which I had tried to suppress seemed to overflow endlessly, so much so that it hurt. My memories, I thought I had finally managed to forget him, but why, why do I think only of him even when I know I can't see him anymore? ...Why?

"What do I do? The tears...won't stop." I said as I put my hand over my mouth.

Even I get it. I would never have cried over someone I've forgotten. I love him. I love him so much I could die. I could never say that now, after everything... I...lost him. My heart hurt so much and my tears refused to let go. The wound that I'd tried so hard to close is now reopened. I can't ever imagine being with anyone else except him. He was irreplaceable after all. I cried holding the kimono to my chest.

_Will I... see him again?_

End of chapter 11

* * *

_**(Ahhh! Finally done with chapter 11! *wiping my tears*)**_

_**Sorry, I won't say anything for this chapter but please…*cried***_

_**Look forward to chapter 12!**_


	12. Fear

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: Chizuru think that she was finally managed to forget about Kazama since it's been so long, but she was dead wrong. She knows for sure now that her heart still hadn't forgotten about him, not even a bit, the person she loves. Her feelings are now overflowing again, but he was nowhere to be found?_

* * *

***Chapter 12***

~Later

I haven't cried this much in such a long time. I needed to find something to do so that my mind wouldn't drift only to Kazama-san. I decided to clean the house, after I was done I headed out to clear my head and mind and get some fresh air as the sun went down. I walked along the street and come to stop in front of a Dango shop. I bought two dangos and ate as I sat down. While looking at the people as they passed one another the shop owner came to me.

"Ano customer, sorry, but the shop is closing."

I looked at the shop owner. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I stood up from where I sat and noticed the sun was already down. Night reached me as I headed back home. On my way home I noticed someone in front of me and I stopped as I peered up. Three men carrying katanas on their waist.

"Why is a young lady like you walking alone in the street?" He said as he went behind me.

"Did someone dump you, you poor thing?"

The other man said as he tried to touch my face, but I slapped his hand away.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled as I took a step back, but was stopped by the man on my back.

"Whoo! Eh he he he! Where are you going?"

I felt chilled as I realized the danger. My legs were unsteady as I feared what they were going to do to me. I couldn't run away even if I wanted to.

"Oi! Don't scare her like that. Look, she's shaking. Come on now, don't try to run away. We'll show you something nice." Said the man in front of me.

He had such a disgusting smile on his face, if I don't do something... I tried to reach for my kodachi on my waist, but it's not there and I became conscious that I wasn't wearing men's clothes anymore. My whole body shuddered with fear as I looked at their faces.

"N-no." I said with quivering voice. "Please, let me pass."

"Oi! Take her over there."

The man in front pointed to a dark valley. They ignored me and took me there. The two men were holding each of my arm tightly so that I couldn't run. I was so scared, I felt too weak to even break free. Their strength was more than mine, even if I wasn't scare my strength wouldn't match for one of them.

"I-I don't have any money with me, so please, let me go."

The man in front of me spoke with disgusting line across his mouth as he smiled.

"Heh. Don't worry; we don't want your money even if you got some. We just want to have some fun."

He then reached out his hands toward my chest and yanked my kimono. The other two men were laughing enjoyably as they held my arms.

"Nooo! Don't! Stop it! Don't touch mmhff—!"

I cried out as tears flowing down my face and a strong hand covered my mouth suddenly with tremendous force.

"Whoa! What a nice view! Even in the dark, I can still see her skin. Didn't know they were this white and beautiful! I want to see more!"

He said as he started to undo my obi.

_No! Don't! Please don't! Help me somebody! Please help me! Help—!_ Kazama-san popped up in my head. I cried, why even in a time like this, he was the only one my mind could think of _...Help me... Kazama-san!_

Tears were falling down my face like there is no tomorrow as I'm aware what they are going to do to me. Just when my obi was falling to the ground, I heard the sound of something wet as it sliced on something. The man in front of me screamed and fell on his knees. The two men holding my arms were shocked as the man in front of me fell suddenly. Standing behind the falling man was a shadow. His eyes shone with blood when the clouds ran away from the moon.

"Who allowed you fucking low life creatures to touch what's mine?"

He raised his voice angrily as he held the blood stained blade as blood dripped to the ground.

_Kazama... san?_

"Bastard! Who the hell are you?! How dare you kill him!"

The man said as he released my arm to draw his katana and face Kazama-san.

"I have no need to tell a creature who's going to die."

His eyes were cold with the color of blood within them.

"Die you bastard!"

The man yelled as he stormed at Kazama-san.

He just stood there as the man raised both his hands as he approached him. He moved the blade lazily and cut the man without even bothering to use force. The other man who was still holding me saw that the other was also killed; he then tossed me aside and drew his katana.

"Who the hell are you?!" He said as he made a fighting stance with his katana in both hands ready to attack.

"I don't like repeating myself to a lowly creature like you."

Kazama-san then rolled his eyes to me and they widened as he noticed the state I was in and what they had done to me. His eyes immediately grew colder as he fixed his lustful red eyes to the remaining man.

"How dare you! Unforgivable! Bastard!" Kazama-san's body was trembling with anger as he raised his voice with rage from the bottom of his throat.

The aura between Kazama-san instantly changed. I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I sensed his sudden change in aura. It was so dark and cold. It felt like it was not from this world. My body felt a quiver of fear as I looked at him without blinking an eye. His hair was white and his eyes were a honey-like color and his forehead grew horns.

_Kazama-san...?_

The remaining man's body was shaking with fear as he saw Kazama-san's sudden change. Sweats dripped down his face as he swallowed his own sweat. He witnessed something that he shouldn't have. His face was contorted with death and fear.

"To think a pathetic creature like you would make me show my demon form!" He said with a croaky voice as his eyes were glowing with malevolence as he peered at the man.

_So, that was Kazama-san's demon form._

"S-shut up! You m-monster!" He dashed forward toward Kazama-san with his shaking hands on his katana.

Thus, he knew he was not going to win, but he still charged at him. This time Kazama-san lunged with incredible speed as their blades met and cracked with a white light. He moved so fast that I couldn't even see what was happening. Then I gasped as I saw the man's body splinter on the ground. Kazama-san was back to his human form and a swish was heard as he slid his blood stained blade back into its sheath. Then he walked toward me.

"Kazama—" I stopped as he reached out his hand to me. "N-no." Scared, I shot my eyes close tightly to not see what is he going to do to me.

I went still as he just put my kimono back on to cover my chest and reach out his hand to take my obi that was laying on the ground and wrap it around the waist of my frozen body. Then he lifted me up and carried me in his arms.

"Don't be afraid, everything is over now. You can't walk, right? I'll take you home." He said with a low quiet voice as if he felt the trembling of my body.

What he said relieved me and my tears began to fall again.

"Don't cry. I don't know what to do if you're crying..." He brushed my hair aside with the back of his fingers and swept the tear with his thumb.

The sound of his voice which I wanted for an eternity is sounding so sweetly in my ear. The warmth of the man that I loved so much, which I yearn for is right now so close to me, yet felt so far.

He landed softly on the ground and I wiped away the remaining tears in my eyes as I saw my own home in front of me. The door then slid open as he walked, carrying me in his arms into the house. He then put me down on the futon in my room.

"Kazama-san... why are you here?"

I asked as he sat down. He looked at me silently for a bit.

"I have come to take you."

What he said made my heart miss a beat.

"There's no more reason for you to remain here since the Shinsengumi are not around anymore."

"Wha..." My eyes shot open at what he said. "What are you saying? Please don't say something like that, that the Shinsengumi are not around anymore." I replied as I forced a smile on my face, but my voice was shaking nonetheless.

_The Shinsengumi may not be around anymore, but there's still that person, Hijikata-san... _"And besides, didn't I already tell you, I don't want to go with you." I lowered my face as I told him.

He just keep staring at me.

"The rest of the Shinsengumi and Hijikata Toshizo are not coming back. They are dead." He stated as he knew what I was thinking.

I blinked my eyes in surprised as I felt a stab in my chest. "What, what did you just... You're lying. There's no way that Hijikata-san would...that he would..." My heart sink and my eyes started to get blurry again. "..because he said that when the war was over, we could live together again. There's no way that he is..."

_There's just no way. Don't try to lie to me._

"Dead is dead. Accept the truth."

My tears quietly dropped to the floor as I was contemplating at him.

End of chapter 12

* * *

_**Fix my grammar with you as you read along^^ sorry, I didn't make any sense. I try to update as fast as I can so I will not go back and recheck it again. -.^**_

* * *

_**Kazama came back! Yay! He really is her hero lol.**_

_**~Look forward to chapter 13!**_


	13. Don't Go

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: Kazama came back after leaving her by herself for so long. Chizuru refused to believe what he told her about the death of the Shinsengumi._

* * *

***Chapter 13***

"No. You're lying...because Hijikata-san, he...promised... It's a promise that he would..."

_Hijikata-san and everyone are dead? You're joking right? There's no way that Hijikata-san would die. Kazama-san, why are you lying to me? Is this your way of wanting me to go with you? Don't make such a lie! I don't want to hear it!_

Kazama-san saw the tears in my eyes; he then reached out one of his hand toward me, tried to wipe away the falling tears. "Chizuru—!"

"No..don't touch me!" I yelled at him and he stopped his hand in mid air with his eyes widened.

My tears were falling non stop as he slowly withdrew his hand.

_I don't want your pity. Why, why do you have to come back with those lies? I don't want to believe any of what you said. You're so cruel, Kazama-san... _My heart knew full well, but I still resisted believing what he said. How could I just accept his death so suddenly? I couldn't even imagine his death. Not at all.

He just viewed me as my tears were falling without trying the second time.

"Leave me alone. I don't...want to see you. Why did you have to come back?" I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand, but others replaced them without stopping.

"...I'm done paying the debt that we owe the humans and the rest of Kodo remaining rasetsu that is why I'm here..."

I actually felt a sharp pain as something stabbed deep within my heart as he swiftly stood up and walked out of my room. He left me again. Kazama-san left me again. If only I had the courage to tell him right this moment how much I love him. If only I could have told him how much he meant to me and how much I have missed him almost causing my heart to stop.

_Please don't go, Kazama-san. That is not what I wanted to say. I still haven't told you how I really feel._

I cried again, all night, not because of the death of the Shinsengumi, but because of Kazama-san's sudden appearance then he disappeared once again out of my life. I couldn't even tell him how much I loved him. Why am I always making things worse, even though I have so much to tell him.

I woke up to the smell of cooking, my head hurt since I had been crying all night long. _What is this smell when I'm the only one in the house? Thief? Don't tell me that I have been sleeping for so long and a thief broke in? What should I do?_

I stood up from where I was sleeping and tiptoed to the living room as the smell came through. I heard voices as I reached the room. Hiding myself to the side, I took a peek.

_Huh?_ I stepped out from where I was hidden.

"Osen-chan...?"

She turned around. "Ah! Chizuru-chan, you're awake! Sorry, I let myself in without asking." She walked toward me.

"Eh? No, it's okay, but why are you here?"

"Hmnn, because someone was here when I passed by, so I let myself in, to check on you, but you were sleeping so I waited here instead while cooking for you." She smiled.

"Eh? Someone? There's no one, only me."

I was dazed. Why is someone here when I'm the only one?

"Hm hm hm! So you don't know." She made a soft laugh and moved to the side.

I jumped a little in surprise. "Kazama-san?!"

He was sitting down and had sake.

_Why is he here?! Didn't he leave?!_

He put his cup of sake down and looked at me. "Why are you so surprised? I'm not a ghost."

He giave me his low-pitched voice then poured sake into his empty cup and sipped again. My heart was shaking violently again just from seeing his face. I thought I wouldn't get to see him again, but there he was...having sake right before my very eyes. I felt so happy I could die.

"Chizuru-chan!" She said, looking from me to Kazama-san. "Since you are up, I'll be going." She let a grin escaped her lips.

I turned to her. "Huh? Leaving, but I thought you could stay a little longer."

"I can, but I have something to take care of, I'm sorry, Chizuru-chan." She smiled sadly.

"I see. Sorry, and thanks for dropping by. Ah that's right, that smell, did you really cook, Osen-chan?"

She nodded at me. "Share with Kazama, okay?" She whispered into my ear.

My face turned bright red.

"Well then, Chizuru-chan." She said, walking to the door.

"Ano, Osen-chan." I called to her and she turned around. "Can you...help me to Ezo?" I lowered my face.

"Chizuru-chan... Is it about Hijikata?" I was taken aback by what she said, I looked up. "Are you going no matter what?"

"Hai."

She sighed at my answer. I think she was expecting it.

"Chizuru-chan, then let a certain someone help you to Ezo without trouble. It's not like I don't want to help you, but right now I can't go with you because of a lot of things I have to take care of... I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She said as she lowered her voice with painful expression.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No. You don't have to apologize. I know you are busy, but I still asked you anyway. I'm sorry. But who is this _someone_ you mentioned? Where do I find him?"

"He is here." She glanced to Kazama-san and looked at me. "Kazama will help you to Ezo instead of me, Chizuru-chan. I think you two have a lot of things you want to catch up too, right?"

My face turned bright red again. "Eh? N-no, not really." I said as I muttered.

"Anyway, just have a talk with him, okay? Do you not want to know why he came back?" She gave me a sly grin.

"Ah, well... I—" Embarrassed, I lowered my face down, what he said last night hit me.

"_I have come to take you."_

I made a sound as I lifted my head a little up.

"Did you remember something? So then, I'll be going, Chizuru-chan." She said as she left.

"Yes, please take care and be careful, Osen-chan!"

I waved to her as she waved back at me.

I then went back to where Kazama-san was and entered the room. He was pouring himself sake as he sensed me and looked my way.

_This is awkward after what I said to him last night. Will he help me to Ezo?_

"Um... Kazama-san—!"

My stomach growled and I stopped what I going to ask. Feeling embarrassed, I covered my stomach with my arms, looking down at the floor. "I-I'll bring the food!" I dashed to the kitchen.

I came back shortly after. Kazama-san was still sitting where he sat. His face never changed. I then placed two trays on the floor and looked at him. My heart always sang over him.

"Kazama-san...um..." I lowered my face and turned to the side, "I... um I..."

Kazama-san put down his cup of sake and came to sat across from me.

"There's a boat going to Ezo tomorrow at noon, but we will have to walk from here to Aizu. Get ready by morning." He said calmly.

I turned to looked at him as I heard him, I blushed. "Eh, oh, yes."

As he heard me, I heard him smirk in a lascivious way. I hadn't heard his smirk or seen his half-smile in a long time. But now I got to hear it again. I feel happy inside.

Morning came and I opened my eyes when I heard something. Kazama-san was changing. I saw his broad chest and I blushed. _Wha, why is he changing in my room?!_ Embarrassed, I closed my eyes and I heard him.

"So you're awake. Here are clothes for you to change into." He said as he finished changing and put something to the side.

I got up from my futon and looked at him. _Huh? His clothes... It's different from usual. Why did he change into something like that?_ As if he read my thoughts and spoke,

"We can't board the Imperial Army boat if we are dressed like that. Hurry up and change into this, so you will not stand out." He turned and walked out of the room. _Ah, so that's why._

After I was done changing, we went to Aizu and boarded the Imperial Army boat to Ezo, just like he said. He saw me when I came out of the house and just smirk in a low snorting sound at me. _Do I really look that funny? But he does look good with new clothes._ I think as I stare at him aimlessly. I found my heart shaking badly in my chest again, but somehow it hurt at the same time.

After a long ride on the boat, we reached Ezo. Kazama-san took me to where the battle field was. He stopped and made a gesture. He pointed out his hand. I went over to stand beside him and looked at where he pointed.

"Is that..."

"Around there is where he died, Hijikata Toshizo."

End of chapter 13

* * *

_**(Hijikata really died...Chizuru TAT)**_

_**Look forward to chapter 14!**_


	14. Thank you - I love you

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

****STOP STOP!****

**Ok, here before you read this chapter, please do me a favor and listen to Hakuoki game OST! ^^**

**Go to youtube and search: Hakuouki ~Shinsengumi Kitan~ OST [PS2 Game] – 15. And Onward the New Days**

**Your next OST will be: Hakuouki ~Shinsengumi Kitan~ OST [PS2 Game] – 06. When My Heart Becomes Heavy**

**^^Listen to #15 first then change to #06 when Chizuru and Kazama return back to Edo. I think that part fix well with #06 OST. That's what I do when I writing this chapter T.T And then when you reach the part where she woke up then change back to #15 lol…**

**If u don't want to, you can just ignore it -.^**

**Best of luck! 3**

* * *

_Last chapter: Kazama escort Chizuru to Ezo. She wanted to see with her own eyes that the rest of the Shinsengumi are really not coming back, so she could believe him even though she had already believing him._

* * *

***Chapter 14***

I walked forward as I saw a red cloth lying on the ground. My heart felt heavy as I approached. The letter "Truth" was written on it. It was the Shinsengumi's banner. Although the cloth was torn and burned, you can still tell. Water was forming in my eyes as I stopped and reached out my hand to grab the cloth on the ground. Tears began to fall one after another as I clutched the red, torn, burned cloth to my chest. The Shinsengumi are really...no longer around. My friends, everyone has really left me.

I felt the cold wind blow past me; I heard footsteps come to a stop beside me.

"He was shot while trying to rescue his men. Even when they know they were going to lose, they never backed down. At least there are others who haven't fought for wealth, power or fame. They put up a good fight even for mere humans." His voice was calm, low, not literally gentle. He was staring to the vast battle field as his hair swayed softly with the wind. "Still, I don't hate them for it." His voice turned soft suddenly as he turned and looked down at me. I could see a warm smile split on his lips.

_Eh? What is he saying? Didn't he want to kill them? Why did he..._

I looked up at the brilliance clear blue sky as tears ran down my cheeks. I saw the Shinsengumi wearing their blue coats as they walked happily next to one another. I will never see them again. Never...ever...again... _Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, Okita-san, Saito-san, Heisuke-kun, Harada-san, and Nagakura-san...everyone, I'm sorry and thank you so much for everything. I'll never forget that I have met you all, once in my life. My best friends, my very first friends when I arrived in Kyoto without knowing anyone, thank you._

I finally managed to let go of the unsettled painful feeling in my chest as Kazama-san and I returned from Ezo. Now I really am alone. What should I do from now on since my friends are not around anymore? As I thought about my unfulfilled future, tears began to fall again. Then I felt a hand wipe away the tears on my face. Surprised, I looked up as I turned.

"Kazama-san..." My heart ache traumatically just by mentioning his name. "why are you being so nice to me? Please don't do something that will get my hopes up." I told him as he held one side of my teary face with his hand.

"If it is going to get your hope up then so be it. You can hope for anything as long as I'm around. I can't leave you when you're like this. Not yet, not now..."

He gave me his low quiet voice again. My tears fell again just by hearing what he said. Even if he didn't mean it, it made me happy. I loved him so much; how could I ever imagine him out of my life again. I put my hand over his.

"Thank you." I said, closing my eyes as the tears escaped and he wiped them away with his other hand. I eyeballed him. "I don't know if you want to hear this, but please listen to me because I want to tell you. I have been keeping it to myself for a long time now, thinking that I might not have a chance to tell you again. I had no clue why you came back, but I wanted to tell you no matter what, that I..." I mustered all my courage as I continued, "I love you, Kazama-san. You don't have to return my feelings. I just want to be close to you. As long as I get to stay by your side and be with you then that is enough."

He gazed down at me for a short while.

"Stop joking around."

My heart was in anguish within me as he said that, but I had to state my feelings truly.

"I-I'm not joking around! I seriously love you! I love you more than life, you are everything to me! I love you so much so that I could die! I know you don't love me, but I just can't stop loving you! ...Even if you don't love me and just want the child, I don't mind at all! Because I can't stop my feelings that I have for you...that's why...please..."

I told him while clenching both hands to my chest. He was looking at me, then embraced me out of the blue.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with the joke?"

He said quietly into my ear. Although he told me to stop, but why does his voice sound so gentle. I felt like my heart was going to burst any moment.

"Joke, but I'm not jok—"

"Why are you so stupid to only know about how you feel and not about others? Don't decide my feelings on your own." He cuddled me a little tighter. "I like you." My eyes widen as I froze quizzically in his arms. "At first I was only interested in you as a female demon... I would have lost interest in a female demon in no time, but because of the Shinsengumi, I've got to meet you countless time. You were only an excuse to get rid of my boredom with the Shinsengumi."

I was about to ask what on earth he meant, but he continued to speak.

"Whether you like me or not, you are still going to be mine. I won't let you go. You are mine and only mine, do you get it?"

When he finished speaking he went silent. I cried again as I snuggled into his warm embrace with tears of joy, he had opened his heart a little for me.

The next day, I woke up with Kazama-san nowhere to be found. I sat down outside the big door looking at the big tree as it swayed rustling with the wind. Thinking to myself, why would he like me? Is it really because of the Shinsengumi? He did say that he liked me, but is it really the like that I thought it was and not just pity?

While making all the reckless thoughts, a shadow appeared in the courtyard in front of me.

"Are you good to be up?" Stepping toward me he stopped and looked down at me for a long moment before he spoke again, "Are you worried that I left you behind?"

I looked at him with confusion. Why would he say that all of a sudden.

"It is always showing on your face whatever you're thinking...and here, you cry easily."

He reached out his hand and felt my face as he wiped away my tear with the back of his index finger.

"Oh..." It's true; my eyes were wet as I noticed. I hadn't realized I had started to cry.

"Don't think I'm like those lowly humans who die easily. I'm not going to leave someone who cries as easily as you behind."

He gazed seriously as his eyes met mine.

"I know you're not going to die that easily...still..."

A chilly breeze blew by causing me to shiver a little. He put his haori around my shoulder.

"The wind is a little strong. Go inside."

"But I still want to stay here a little longer."

He stared at me; he said nothing, just sat down inaudibly beside me. I felt his warmth and my heart started to make all kinds of noise. I moved a little nearer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He felt me and turned his face to me as he stared down at me. As I felt his gaze, I blushed shyly, then realized his arms had encircled me, drawing my body closer to his. His face was only inches away from mine.

"Ka—Hnn!"

His mouth was pressed against mine. My body went tense with surprise, but only a moment passed before I realized that this felt...good. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt the heat of his breath mingling with my own. The tenderness of his lips sent tingles up and down my spine. I had never had cause before to learn how gentle his kiss could be. Then he slowly pulled away. My mind was still hazy when he spoke with a smile.

"You didn't even resist. So that is proof."

"Wha, what do you...?"

My mind was still scrambled from the moment of passion that had just ended, so I'm wasn't sure what he meant.

"Don't show that face to anybody; that's unforgivable."

"Wh-what's with the sudden..." My face was bright red and a grin was split on his face. "Well, whatever."

I was hypnotized by the mellow tone of his voice. He then went quiet a little before he spoke again.

"Chizuru—" He paused, gazing down at me as I stared at him, searching for what he was going to say. "Come with me. We demons already decided to hide ourselves away from the humans after this war. We don't want to have any more affairs with them. I'm taking you with me whether you want it or not. That's the only reason I came back for you."

Just when I was about to say something, he spoke. "You don't have to say anything. You're coming. I want to keep you within these arms forever."

He gazed down at me so intensely that I felt like I was melting away. _That is not fair! Don't gaze at me like that!_ _I already knew the answer before you told me._

"But I don't know anything about demons... Are you sure it's okay for me to come?"

"It's final. You're coming with me. No one dare oppose what I'm doing and what I want. And besides, you are the woman I have chosen, you should be grateful."

He sat up and pulled me up by the hand. "Let's go inside. You don't want to catch a cold." He dragged me along as we went inside without listening to me.

He slid the door of my room open as we went in and then closed it. As I moved one step forward, my feet caught on my kimono causing me to fall.

"Ah!"

His arms wrapped around me as I realized he was trying to help me not to collapse, but his sudden movement caught me by surprise. I caused both of us to tumble down instead.

End of chapter 14

* * *

_**Lol they both fell. Okay now what?**_

_**Look forward to chapter 15!**_


	15. Misunderstand

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: It was chilly outside so Kazama drag her back inside the house and she trip on her foot. Kazama help her to stand still, but she was too surprise so they both fall. (lol)_

* * *

***Chapter 15***

He sneered and spoke with a teasing smile as we both crumpled together. "Hmph. I was going to help you and now see what you did."

I felt his weight on me the moment we crashed. His arm was around my head. My face was bright red as I blushed and turned away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just..."

"So, you're saying that you're welcoming me?" He asked, turning my face to him.

My body went stunned as his mouth pressed against mine. As always, he found me off guard and caught me by surprise all the time.

"Kaza..."

I called out his name. I was panting hard as white air flew around our mouths; but was muted by his kiss...again. Not long after the soothing kiss, he dedicated his tongue inside of my mouth. As his hot tongue discovered mine, they dance like cherry blossom petals scattered by the wind and pleasure vibrated through my body. My body turned hot the instant our tongues joined and mingled. His face was only inches away when he parted, kissed me again in that split of the moment as he took a glanced at me. His kiss started to get rough as if he wanted me right that moment. Even though I wanted him to continue the kiss, however I needed air. I tried to catch my breath as he was still kissing me roughly, and he probably noticed, so he pulled away with saliva tracing a thin line with his and mine tongues as they disappear into mid air. Of course, I was out of breath and I felt like my mind was completely blank and my head fuzzy.

As I regained some of my senses, I realized something wet and hot tracing my ear, I became aware it was his tongue. Then he blew softly on the moistened skin of my ear sending tingly sensations down my body as he crunched my ear; I twitched a little at the slight touch of his soft tongue. The sudden sensation I received gave me a sudden jerking.

I felt his soft hair trickling down my neck and chin as he descended down to my chest. He then pulled my kimono opened revealing half of my breasts. My face flushed as I felt the cool air on my naked chest. As I felt all the sensations he gave me, I let out a strange sound that caused me to cover my mouth by jolt. I heard him smirked enjoyably as he came to face me up close.

"Let me hear more of that sound of yours." He moved my hands away from my mouth. He caused me to blush yet again with embarrassment.

"Mmm!" He kissed me again. Our tongues met and they twisted loudly inside. It was so rough, but it felt good somehow. My mind started to fade away when I felt his hand on my waist undoing my obi.

"No Kazama-san. Wa—!" I was not finished because he sealed my mouth again. I tried to push him on the chest hard, but he just locked our mouths too tightly. What should I do? I wasn't ready for this after all. I felt a little scared. I heard the sound of my obi undid as it fell and the touch of his hand as he slid in between my kimono and my skin, sending tingles and jolts all over my body. He placed his hand still on the side of my waist as he feels my skin.

I was gripping hard onto his yukata as he parted our mouths to allow me for some air. He stared down on my body which was still cover with half of my kimono and a smile came across his face. He looked pleased and satisfied, even though my body was barely exposed.

I was still huffing under the intense kiss when I felt his lips on the other side of my neck and I jerked with surprise.

"Nhna..!" I winked my eye as he kissed my ear.

"You are sensitive everywhere."

I bit my lips as I felt his breath on my ear as he kissed and said, causing me to shiver.

"N-no, I'm not..."

He smirked pleasurably as he saw the redness on my cheeks as if it had betrayed my reaction.

"Why don't we test it then?" He said with a teased.

My eyes flapped wide with a fright as I felt his lips started to kissed my neck down to my chest again as he finished spoken.

"Nnn! K-Kazama-san..." I moaned, losing both my eyes, I said with a trembled voice, then he suddenly stopped and rolled his eyes to the door from the corner of his eye. I blinked my eyes at his sudden stop and caught his eyes locking at the door.

"Kazama—!" I heard a voice as I said his name and I froze.

"Chizuru-chan! Chizuru-chan! Are you there?"

_Huh? That was Osen-chan's voice._ Surprised, I suddenly get up and realized my kimono was a mess. I hurriedly fixed my kimono, grabbing the obi on the floor as I dashed out of the room and heard Kazama-san chuckle amusedly behind me. _Dammit! Is he just teasing me? But this is far more than teasing isn't it?_

Osen-chan was right there when I come through the living room door. I froze crystallized as I saw her.

"O-Osen-chan."

"Chizuru-chan, why is your door wide open? Is everything okay? You are not hurt any—!" She stopped as her eyes caught on something within me.

"Ah! The door. I forgot to close it." I said as I took a peek back behind her.

"Chizuru-chan—!" She reached out her hands and held both of mine, but stopped all of a sudden.

"Osen-chan?"

As I looked at her, her eyes were staring beside me. I turned to the side to see what she was staring at, Kazama-san was there. Since when did he get here? I didn't even notice.

"Chizuru-chan! Did Kazama do that to you? Did he force you? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked all of a sudden.

"N-no, he didn't. Why did you suddenly...say that?"

"What are you saying?! Did he threaten you not to tell anyone?!" She raised her voice as she touched the kimono on my neck.

I looked down to where she touched and saw that the kimono was a little loose showing my neck and my collarbone with red spots everywhere. I was in such a hurry and hadn't had time to fix it nicely. I realized that it was kiss marks from a moment ago when Kazama-san kissed me there. My face turned bright red as I looked back at her.

"Ah! N-no! This is not—"

"Kazama! How dare you do such a thing to Chizuru-chan without her will!" She narrowed her eyes at him as she raised her voice angrily.

"Hmph. Something like what?" He make a sneered smugly as he was trying to make her say it out loud.

"Ah! N-no! Please stop! It is not like that! It just...eto...it just..." She saw I was panicking with what I was going to say, my cheeks grew redder, so she pulled my hand and turn back to Kazama-san.

"Kazama! You better stay where you are! Don't you dare go anywhere!"

After she was done with him, she dragged me to my room.

"Ano ne Chizuru-chan, now you can tell me everything he did to you. Did he force you?" She asked and I shook my head. "Did he threaten you not to tell anyone? Don't be afraid, I'm with you, Chizuru-chan." She continued and I shook my head again.

"No. It is not like you think, Osen-chan. It is not against my...will. It just that...well, you see...umm...you see, I umm I..."

"I see! So it's like that. You should have told me sooner. So you two did work it out huh. I'm happy for you." She smiled as she noticed the reason why I couldn't say.

"Eh..e-eto..well, we did somehow...I guess..." I said as I lowered my face with redness.

We returned and he was still there just like she said. She then went to him.

"I hope you will keep your promise, Kazama."

"Hmph. What a foolish thing to say. I don't need you to remind me. If you are done, then hurry up and get lost." He smirked, unflustered by what she said.

She turned to me and bowed as she apologized.

"Osen-chan, please don't do that. You are the Yase-Hime of your demons, so please don't do that." I said as I went to her and held her hands.

She smiled brightly at me before she left and told me that if Kazama-san did not keep his promise to tell her and she would give him a piece of her mind. She always seemed cheerful. I wished she would find someone who was as nice as her in the future.

Amagiri-san was already there with Kazama-san when I returned to say farewell to her. I wondered what they were talking about. I approached them quietly, but when I got there they had already finished.

"Well then, excuse me." Amagiri-san bowed and then vanished.

"Chizuru, we are going. If you still have things to bring along then go and arrange it now. I will wait for you here." He said turning to me.

"Already?" I lowered my face and heard him walk to me.

"We can't stay here any longer, the war is long over." He said, placing his arm around me.

"I know. I will get ready."

Soon after that, Kazama-san carried me in his arms as we arrived at the hidden demon village. Since it was a demon village, there were demons everywhere. All the elders and younger ones came and greeted Kazama-san. He ignored them as he continued walking straight to the big door. He used his demon power to slide open the door carrying me inside.

He entered a room which seemed to be ready for any guest. He put me down.

"This will be your room from now until the wedding ceremony."

The word wedding made me flushed. My heart started to vibrate intensely in my chest.

"A-ano..."

"Hm?"

End of chapter 15

* * *

_**Alright! Almost there! Almost almost almost there! ^^ Wedding Ceremony! (Yahooo!)**_

_**Look forward to chapter 16!**_


	16. Wedding

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: Chizuru went with Kazama to the hidden demon village. She blushed as she heard him mentioned 'Wedding'. (lol)_

* * *

***Chapter 16***

"You see...why are there some humans among all the demons? Isn't this supposed to be a demon village?" Curiously I asked as I looked up at him.

"I knew you would ask that question." He sat down.

"Huh?"

"Have a seat, I will tell you the reason."

"Oh, o-okay."

I sat down across from him. After I took a seat he spoke.

"They're all demons. They were in their human forms because they were still single and trying to find their mate. When you mate and marry, you have to stay with your demon form for the rest of your life. So for all those who were still in human forms were unmarried."

"...I see, so that is why I saw a lot of them. Are they all pure blood too? Will they stay like that forever if they don't mate with someone?"

"They can stay as long as they want, but only until they find someone to their liking and mate. There aren't any pure bloods. The pure blood is only the big name one."

_So does that mean that Kazama-san was the head of all the demons here? What am I going to do if I would to… Ah! Nonono. Don't get ahead of yourself, Chizuru! There is no way that it could be you. It could be anyone. _I sigh to myself after all the restless thoughts. Then I heard a laugh.

"Wh-what is so funny?" I said as my cheeks turned red.

"Heh, all of your reactions are entertaining. I never get bored, you know that." He said teasingly with a line curled on his lips.

"Huh?! Wh-what are you...!"

I felt embarrassed, I stopped to continue. _Dammit! He didn't have to say it like that. Do I really look that funny when I get so worked up?! Well, I'm sorry if I do!_

He laughed as he saw how flustered I was. "I will summon something for you to eat. You must be hungry after the long journey." He said sitting up with amusement on his face.

After some time, someone brought me food just like he said. It was delicious! The person who brought the food seemed to be the same age as me and she was still in her human form, so that meant she had not married yet. Her name was Oriku-chan. She said if I needed anything to ask her. Well, I was sure I would ask a lot of questions, but not now.

One month passed since I followed Kazama-san to this hidden demon village and have been under training for the whole month. I didn't get to see him much. What was he doing right now?

"Did he miss...me?"

I know I missed him. I wanted to see him. I wanted to kiss...him. I blushed at my own thoughts while staring into space.

"Did who miss who?"

A voice surprised me from behind.

Embarrassed, I'm turned around. "N-no. No one!" I tried to make a laugh.

"Hmmm, so it was Kazama-sama huh?" She had a teasing voice and face. "You know, you can be really cute sometime. And your reaction when you are startled or surprised or panicked are just so cute!" She put a big smile on her face as she spoke.

_Eh? Did I really say that out loud? Oh no! How embarrassing! What should I do? I didn't know I had said that out loud!_ Feeling frustrated, I put both my hands to the side of my cheeks with my face all red.

"Do I..really look that funny when I get..flustered, Oriku-chan?"

"Huh? Didn't you listen to me? I said cute not flustered." She frowned. "Well, today was your last day of training! You will get to see him if you want it or not! Good luck on your wedding ceremony, Chizuru-sama!" She winked at me.

My face actually flushed red for what she had said.

"Huh?! Wha, what is this all of a sudden?! And I already told you to just call me Chizuru!"

"Hai hai, Chizuru-chan!" She teased. "But I don't think I can call you Chizuru-chan in front of Kazama-sama though. I mean, well, you know right?" She looked serious and I nodded.

Kazama-san, he was the lord of his demons and everyone looked up to him. If someone were to break something that belonged to him or call out his name without honorifics that would mean they opposed him. So they would be sought and put to death. Oriku-chan refused to call me by my name, but I told her to call me Chizuru when we were alone. She would have to call me Chizuru-sama whenever Kazama-san or other people were around. Sure, Sama next to your name sounded weird.

Today was my last day at training just like she said. I had been given sufficient bridal training little by little since I got there. The training actually contained everything a new bride needed to know to please her husband; what had been preferred by the women of his household in bedsport. It was embarrassing to have a conversation with the womenfolk about all this training, but it was a necessary step toward womanhood.

Oriku-chan and I returned to the Kazama household. Everyone was busy for tomorrow's ceremony. I found my heart beating nonstop. I wondered if I could do it, clenching my hand to my chest with a face full of redness. She laughed when she saw my nervousness.

"You can do it. It's actually really easy. You just have to please him, that is all." She explained, trying to calm my nervousness.

"...Oriku-chan, you actually have done it before?"

"Eh? N-no! I haven't! It was just a guess, a guess a ha ha ha!" She panicked and laughed with a blush on her face.

The wedding ceremony closed in the morning. I woke up from my futon. There were clothes everywhere in my room. Two beautiful demon women came in and started to dress me in a white silk kimono. Today was the first time I would wear a wedding kimono. My father wanted so much to see me in my wedding kimono. Even if he is no longer here, I wish he could see me from up there. I turned to face the beautiful sky with misty eyes.

I saw Kazama-san for the first time since I started my bridal training. I blushed shyly at the look of him. Beautiful light brown and gray silk kimono. He looks so handsome and stands out so much. He was smiling as I approached closer and closer to him. He smiled beautifully as he held my hand.

"I've longed for this day with you and I forever." He kissed the back of my hand causing me to blush even more.

With all the people watching us, he then led us to a tiny table which seemed to have two cups of sake. I almost choked as my tongue touched some of the sake, causing him to smirk.

"Intriguing." He shifted his face and glancing a little down at me as he sipped his sake.

"S-sorry. I can't drink sake..."

I wanted to drink the sake so badly because it's important to both of us, but my throat just couldn't handle the strong flavor. He felt the nervousness in my voice, took the sake from my hand and placed it on the table. My body went tense as he suddenly carried me in his arms stepping out of the ceremony room.

"K-Kazama-san, is it okay for us to leave while the ceremony is still going?" I looked at him.

"They can handle the rest. We have done our part." He was staring down at me as he answered.

He came to stop at a room which seemed to be a little different from my own room. I wondered why he was taking me here.

"Kazama-san? This is not my room." I said a little bewildered.

He fixed his eyes on me and smirked. "What are you talking about? Tonight onward, this will be our room, my dear wife. Have you forgotten that we are now officially husband and wife?"

My face flushed red suddenly as I realized he was right.

He just smirked and walked into the room and closed the door. I can't believe I just forgot! Was I really that nervous that it caused my mind to go mad? Oh no, now I feel so nervous after he said it. I closed my eyes tightly as I came realize, tonight is going to be Kazama-san and I, our very first night. My heart is pounding loudly in my chest. I was startled when he put me down softly on the futon.

"You don't have to be so nervous, my dear wife. I won't do anything to you right now. So take some rest, I'll summon some water for you." He said, standing up from the futon.

_I see, he still remembered that I had some sake in my mouth._ _I feel a little guilty for not drinking even though it was our wedding sake. But where is he going? I still haven't seen him long enough. I want to be with him a little longer. I'm so selfish, aren't I? Although I feel this nervous I still want to see him so badly._

Looking down at me, he sneered. "Don't make that face. You will get to see me all night and every day from now on, whether you like it or not. I will be back." He turned, walking out of the room.

I blushed as I was panicked in my thoughts by what he just said. I felt so embarrassed that he could see through me so easily. A couple of minutes later when I was done changing into my yukata, Oriku-chan came in with some water. She smiled at me as she felt my nervousness.

"Chizuru-chan, tonight is the dream of every girl who has officially announced she belongs to him. You shouldn't be that nervous over someone you love, right? I guess, maybe not just you, but Kazama-sama is nervous too."

_Huh? Kazama-san is? There's no way that he would feel nervous, I mean I don't know how many women he…! Damn, I just hurt my own feelings at my own thought. But I really want to know, has he..._

She poured me a cup of water and I sipped it in one go as I told her to leave. She bowed then left. A few minutes passed and I realized that it was already dark. Time sure flies by fast tonight. And just when I tossed the tray with the water bottle aside the door slid open.

My pulse started to quicken again as he came through the door. He was so deadly good-looking. I felt my body go rigid. He was already in his white yukata. He came and sat down next to me. I felt my body start to warm up. He was looking at me intensely without blinking his eyes. His intense gaze made me feel like I was going to melt. But there was still a bit of nervousness within me.

"Chizuru," He said with a whisper, but since the night seemed to be just the two of us, I heard him clearly. "I reassure you, I will not touch you until you are ready to be mine, so go to sleep. I will watch over you."

Kazama-san's words seemed to ease my nervousness a little, but...

"I am, but... Kazama-san...have you been with other women before?"

End of chapter 16

* * *

_**Sorry if my fanfic is boring -_- I just write as I know his character and personality ^.- And just so you know, he always smirk whenever he talk...(lol) I'm not lying, so trust me... I'm a huge fan of KAZAMA after all ^^**_

_**Finally, the wedding is over! Chizuru is now KAZAMA's!**_

_**(Kazama was such a patient man. LOL. Even the woman he love dearly was so damn close to him..he was able to restrain himself? Heh…hilarious? )**_

_**Look forward to chapter 17!**_


	17. Make Me Yours

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: It was finally their wedding. She was so happy to see her beloved one for such a long time... (Although it was only a month, lol) She was feeling depressed because she made some reckless thoughts about her husband..._

* * *

***Chapter 17***

What a silly question to ask. I knew fully well that he had been because he was extremely good-looking and very…seductive if he wanted to be. There's no way that he wouldn't have. For some reason his answer seemed to meet my expectation.

"I have."

I jumped a little as he answered without hesitation even though I had expected his answer. I wondered what it was about him that drew other women to him. He was very beautiful, an elegant man, over confident, and with an arrogant attitude, but I still had fallen for him. When he spoke next, his answer was unexpected.

"You were the first woman I had ever kissed."

"Huh? But you said you have... What do you mean I was your first..."

"They just came to me and opened their legs for me. They entrusted themselves to me, so I took them to get rid of my boredom. I have not kissed them, but they kissed me. They never went against me or anything like you did. You were the only woman I allow to talk back to me. Since you were the first woman to go against me, you were my first kiss... You were the first to draw me to you this much...got it?"

I suddenly realized that I was jealous of all the women who had been with him. If only I could turn back time and make him only mine, we would both be fresh virgins for our first wedding night.

"Kazama-san... I um I... I...want to feel your touch." My face blush bright red the moment I told him what I wanted. "I think I'm ready to be yours."

He smirked after seeing my pleading eyes. "Are you feeling jealous? Don't worry; I'll only worship you and only you. Even if you tell me to stop, I won't." He said leaning in with a kiss as he pushed me softly to the futon.

He kissed me deeply, lacing his fingers with mine as he held my hands to either side of my head. Our tongues mixed and were joined in a feral dance that causing my body to burn.

"Mmnn! ...Kazama-san..." As always, I ran out of breath in no time with this kind of kiss. Thus, we have kiss many times, but why am I always short of breath? I should get use to his kisses by now, but every time he kisses me it always ends up like this.

When he pulled up his mouth a little I was able to call out his name, but was sealed again in no time. His kiss was so passionate and rough. My body was burning up from the heat he gave me. I felt my private part getting wet as my whole body felt tingling down to my womanhood. My body trembling with excitement even though my body still felt a slight of nervous. He parted our mouths and gazed down on me then licking my lips with is tongue. "Uhm..!"

"Chizuru..." He stared down on me for a minute and then smirked, "open your mouth."

I don't know what he means, so I just did as he said and opened my mouth. I saw his tongue in his mouth as he closing his face to mine. He kissed me gently and softly as he licked the back and the sides of my tongue and sucked it. His mouth was so hot I felt like I'm gonna melt. I felt his hand slowly located the sash of my yukata and undid it, maintaining the kiss with me as he gently revealed the white pale skin of mine. He then pulled away from my mouth, allowing me to breathe and I noticed that he wasn't short on breath at all. My head was still buzzing when I felt his hot tongue licking up and down my throat to my chest. He slid his hand to touch my other breast as he licking the other and I cried out a strange sound. I felt the new pleasure as he sucking my nipple while his other hand was playing with my other nipple. My body twitched slightly with the new sensation. He moved to the other and nibbling as he licked and sucked. Then he gently raised his body up and looked down at me. He smirked with enjoyment as he looked on my view.

He closed in placing wet kisses on my ear as he trailed down to my neck all the way to my stomach while removing my yukata away from my body. I felt tingling and jolted as he kiss and licking my stomach causing my body to grow goosebump. He came up to my neck and placed another hot kiss there as he sucked the flesh of my skin.

"Ahh!" I moaned as I felt the sensation.

My whole body was trembling with all the heat from our bodies, and the pleasure and sensation he gave me. His hand slid down my stomach to my private part, I felt the sensation as he caressed his hand against my small pearl of flesh with a soft pat of his fingers. I gasped at such a foreign sensation and as he progressed, he brought a finger into the depths of my being, feeling me.

"You're already this wet even without me touching." He said, teasing my womanhood with is hand and finger.

"Umn..! Ah, no Kazama-san.." I moaned as I called out his name. I felt his finger entering me and retreating, I cried in pleasure. I have lost all my control of my thoughts and action, and when my eyes shot open in the sudden loosening of the heated pressure that had been just building within me, I could only see his red eyes and his golden hair as the moonlight shone on him.

Feeling embarrassed, I closed my thighs to hide my private spot as I felt his stare, but he parted them away as he leaned in between and whispered into my ear.

"Look at me." He almost growled when I tried to turn away in embarrassment. Tipping my chin, he gave me a brief, sweet kiss, before he continued. "Chizuru, you're beautiful." He said, kissing a hot trail down my neck and across my collarbone.

He put one arm around my back and gently raised me from the futon. Our eyes met, and we kissed again. After the kissed, we parted and I noticed his yukata opened wide, allowing me to see his well-defined chest and powerful body. I blushed as I knew I was going to do.

"Kazama-san..." I shyly said his name while reaching out my shaky hand and pressed against his strong broad chest. I felt the heat of his body and the sound of his heartbeat. I gently move my face closer to his chest and licked his collarbone and do all the thing that he did to me a moment ago. I heard him make a moan. Then my eyes suddenly caught on something. It was poking up of his remaining yukata from his waist down. I didn't even have to guess. I know exactly what it was from the bridal training.

"Hmph." He smirked. "Here, touch it, Chizuru." He said, dragging my hand to feel it.

"Ah!" I cried out a little as I touch it and felt how hot and hard it was. I looked at him and our eyes met again. He smiled down on me.

"You're the only one who can make me this excited."

"I... I..." I lower my face with a blush. Then I started to undo his sash with my shaky hands. The sound when his sash come off, made a sexy sound causing the color on my face deeping. I let his yukata slide by itself away revealing his whole body to me. He really is beautiful. His skin was so pale and white. And it's warm; it felt nice.

"Kazama-san... um...I..."

I'm not sure if I allowed to touch his thing directly, but too embarrassed to say it.

"Go ahead. You don't have to be so embarrassed, my dear wife." He smirked teasingly as he said.

What he said turned my face red again, and I touched his member. It felt different from a while ago through his yukata, but now… It's soft, hot, and hard; its throbbing like it is pain. I put both my hands on and touch it and grip it as I saw something white and shiny coming out of his member.

"Aaahhh...!?" Shocked, I make a cried when he suddenly pushed me on to the futon.

"There will be plenty of time for that in the future. Tonight, leave everything to me." He said, gazing down on me with those red eyes of his. His gazes always tamed me with lust. I nodded in silent.

Then he raised both my thigh as he came closer to me and placed them on top of his as he stared down on me. I felt something touching me and it felt...good. He started to rub his manhood against my womanhood causing some new sensation sent through my whole body. Then he peeked down at me and smile.

"Chizuru, I'm coming in...are you scared...?"

I shook my head shyly.

"Nnnfff." I felt him slowly entering me. I closed both my eyes as I felt that painful feeling then I heard him murmur my name, "Chizuru" as he covered my mouth with his to draw my attention away from the pain. My mouth was full of his tongue and I felt his hand cup on my breast as he pinched my nipple at the same time that his member entering me. I felt all the sensation at the same time to ease the pain away. Then he parted from my mouth and staring on me.

"Can you feel it? I'm all the way inside you now, Chizuru."

What is with all of this pleasures and sensations? It's too much for me to handle. What to do? I feel like I going to melt any minute.

He forwarded his body close to mine and kissed the small beads of tears forming from the corner of my eye, making them vanish with the touch of his lips.

Moments passed and I opened my eyes fully. My head was still busy with all the new sensations that I just received and my body was shaking with pleasure as I felt how much he filled me. I craved... I want more of it; I wound my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me. Then slowly he withdrew from the depth of my being and slowly he thrust himself within me again. Each of his movement made me moan in pleasure and soon that tingling feeling I got from a while ago appeared again.

"Ah! Kazama-san! Aah! Ah!" I whimpered and called out his name with heavy breaths as his hard flesh danced inside me. I heard nothing, my mind is going blank with all the pleasure he give me within. I could only hear the sound of our heart beat and panting white air all around the room.

He raised my body to him with his arm on my back gently. He kissed my ear as he licked it and crunched it as he thrust his shaft inside me.

"Aah! No Kazama-san…!" I cried out his name as I felt how deep his member had entered the depth of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt the sensation that I couldn't hold my body anymore. He supported my body with his arm around my waist as our bodies touched. Kissing me while he continued to thrust his member in and out of me. Nasty sounds came from where we connected, and were heard throughout the foggy room with our breathing and our heat. He parted the kiss and placed me back onto the futon.

"Chizuru! Chizuru! Chizuru!"

He murmured my name over and over as he pick up the pace of his thrusting. I felt like I was melting with the sudden change of his pace and how good it is felt. There were no words to explain how good this feeling was as I searched my thoughts.

"Kazama-san! Kazama-san!" I called out his name as I moan with pleasure. I bit him on his shoulder as the pleasure was too much for me to handle.

It was not that long for us to find our rhythm. "Kazama-san, I love you." I whispered into his ear and as he acknowledged my words he brought my hand to his lips and kiss it softly before he explore his final blow into me. I gripped the futon on my hand hard as we both reach climax, I felt something hot pouring into me. He was planting his seed within me and my inside was happy to receive his seed.

He fell on top of me with his hard flesh still inside of me, pulsating happily. I could hear him panting heavily. He then embraces me into his chest.

"Chizuru," he groaned as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "I love you."

When I heard the, '_I love you'_, my heart throbbed with happiness as tears ran down from the corners of my eyes.

"Do I really make you that happy?" He asked, wiping away the tears. I nodded, closing my eyes with a smile.

"Because Kazama-san, I thought that I was the only one who was in love..." I wiped away the remaining tears.

"There's no such thing, you are the only one." He said, gripping my head toward his chest a little tighter. "Chizuru." He called out my name and I looked up. He then bent down his head a little to mine and gave me a light, sweet kiss on the lips.

Then he slowly pulled his member out of me. "Nnn." I moan a little as I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt the sensation of his member being pulled out. Then he smirked with a snorting sound.

"Don't make that kind of sound or I won't be satisfied." He said, kissing my hair on his hand looking at me as our bodies face each other.

"Huh? What, what are..."

I blushed and he smile.

"I will really continue if you keep making that kind of face. But now, you should rest. I will restrain myself for now." He said, kissing my forehead again softly.

End of chapter 17

* * *

_**(lame! I know I should do a better job with the *LEMON part, but I can't go on anymore then I write down… nothing came to mind as I search for more to add on lol…)**_

_**Heh, this chapter is a little longer since I want to put all the love part together (:**_

_**They finally MAKE LOVE! What's going to happen from now on? Kyaa. :3**_

_**Look forward to chapter 18!**_


	18. You are You

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: They finally did it, making love to each other. (lol) Their feelings were mutual now since he confessed..._

* * *

***Chapter 18***

Morning came and I woke up to the brightness of the sun. I blinked my eyes as I noticed something beside me. I turned; there Kazama-san was staring at me.

"Huh?!" I sat up with a panicked movement. "If you were awake, why don't you wake me up?!" I said with a bit of red on my cheeks. He just stared at me where he lay and then smirked.

His smirk hit me and I realized I was naked, grabbing the blanket in a hurry to cover my body with my face full of deep red color.

"Too late to be embarrassed. I already saw everything last night." A smile curved his lips.

"Wh-what?! Don't say something embarrassing like that!" I yelled at him, but his face never changed. "I-I'm going to change!" I said standing up with the blanket covering my body and dragging it with me. I heard him chuckle.

When he got up, his eyes spotted on something where I had lain and a smile came across his face.

~Several days later

It appeared that I was the center of attention in the village. Wherever I went, they always whispered behind my back. I was not sure if Kazama-san knew about this. The reason was that I couldn't change my demon form. Kazama-san was already in his demon form ever since the day we made...love. Today was again a big gossip. I think that if I leave it, then it will past, but it has just gotten worse.

"Is she really a demon?" She said with a whisper.

"She is, a pure blood one, too." The other woman answered.

"Oh my. What a disgrace to the Kazama clan. How could she still stay with her human form? Why would Kazama-sama bring someone like her here?"

"Shhh! She could hear you, you know?"

"What? It's the truth."

_It's not that I want to stay with my human form; it's just that I don't know how to change my form._

"Chizuru-chan, don't look so down. Cheer up! Don't let it get you. They're just jealous of you, that's all."

"Hmm? Thank you, Oriku-chan."

"Nah. I just stated the truth. Even I am jealous of you too!"

"Eh? It's nothing to be jealous of when you can't even change your form." I said with a little depression.

"Oh come on, you just don't realize do you? You've got such a good-looking husband and on top of that he was also the lord and head of his clan. That is enough to make every woman jealous. They were working so hard to get him and all of a sudden he was snatched away by another woman."

_It's true, Kazama-san is really good looking, but..._

"Here we go again. Stop making that face or it will only grow worse." She said, peeking into my face.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Maybe you are right. Let's hurry home."

I smiled at her and we both headed back to the Kazama household. Ah, even this place is like that too. The only time for me to relax was when there were demons that came to see me because they needed medical treatment. My father was a doctor, so I know a little about medicine if it's relative to flu or headache. I was really happy to actually be a bit of help to them. But it seemed like Kazama-san didn't want me to do medical treatment. This morning he also told me to stop taking care of demons. I felt so badly, if only he could tell me the reason why he won't allow me to do medical treatment.

Sitting in an empty room by myself really is boring. I wondered if there would be anyone who needed treatment today. I think heaven heard my pray there was actually someone who came to see me.

"Chizuru-sama, someone has come to see you." One of the servants of the household slid the door as she made the announcement.

"Ah, please let him in." I turned as I spoke to her.

"Very well, then please excuse me." She bowed and then slid the door closed.

A few minutes later the door slid open and an old man came in.

"How are you doing, Chizuru-sama. Sorry to bother you when you are so busy."

He was old and the way he spoke made his voice crack.

"Oh no no! I'm not that busy. I am actually really happy to see you." I said, waving both my hands to him.

He smiled and told me that his wife had the flu and he didn't know what to do so he came to see if I could actually help. I give him the medicine and told him to come again if it didn't go down. He smile and bowed, then left. Then someone else came in.

"Chizuru-sama, my son, he is really sick and he can't eat at all. Do you have any medicine that could help him a little?" He spoke with worried in his voice.

"He can't eat at all? Did he cough when he ate?"

"Yes! He couldn't eat. Everytime he eats, he throws up, so I am very worried."

"I see. I don't know if this will help, but please take this medicine instead. Come and see me again if you ever need help. I couldn't help much, but I promised I would do all I could to help."

I give him the medicine and he took it in a hurry. He really seemed to worried about his child.

"No! You are really helpful, Chizuru-sama! Everyone who came here was talking about you! They really look up to you and they respect you! So please, don't say that you can't help!" He raised his voice and bowed to me then stood up.

"I see. Thank you! Tell everyone that I say thank you!"

I also stood up and bowed to him. He seemed shocked when I bowed to him.

"Wh-what are you doing, Chizuru-sama! Please, don't do that to a commoner like me!" He extended his hand to my shoulder.

I raised my face up and smiled at him. "It was my way of saying thanks."

"You can stop with the play now."

A deep voice came out of nowhere.

"Kazama-san?" I peeked over the man at the door.

The man turned around in a hurry with fear in his face. "Kazama-sama, how do you do? I'm sorry to bother. Thank you, I will be taking my leave now." He said as he turned to me and bowed then left in a hurry.

Everyone was really scared of Kazama-san. Whoever saw him always shook or trembled with fear. I wondered why, they hadn't done anything bad.

He walked toward me with his haori on his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to stop playing doctor?"

"Wh-wha, why?! I don't want to!"

"What?"

He seemed surprised by what was coming from me.

"I want to keep the treatment! This is the only way for me to communicate with the villagers!"

"You don't get it do you? I told you to stop then stop."

"No! If you want me to stop then at least tell me the reason wh—"

"If I say there is no need, then there is no need. Stop taking care of these demons!"

"N-no! I don't want to!"

~Somewhere

Sitting under a tree I sighed deeply. _He told me to stop playing doctor around noon today and we got into an argument again and now... It's so cold and my clothes are too thin, I shouldn't have run out like that. I think the sun is about to go down..._

_Why is he always like that? He didn't even tell me the reason why. I guess, he didn't even notice the village people whispering behind my back too._ A cold wind blew and I shivered slightly. I bend my knees up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I sat feeling the cold.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere and I jolted. "How long are you planning to stay there like that?"

Surprised, I looked up, why is he here. Is he mad that I gone...after all?

"So this is where you have gone to? A woman shouldn't be out in a place like this! There might be some demons here..."

"Kazama-san... I'm...I'm actually mad at you...!"

Looking down at me he reached out his hand toward me. _Ah!_ I shot my eyes close tightly. Something was on me instead of a slap. I shot my eyes open, it was his haori as he pulled me hard toward him.

"So what? We are going back." He said, dragging me along.

My heart was racing again and my face was red. Did he actually come all the way here just to find me? Holding hands with Kazama-san felt good. He continued to drag me along the road without saying anything.

"Eh? This is not the way back to our village." I noticed as I looked around. The path really is different. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." He spoke without turning to look at me.

Where is he taking me? It's a little late now. Then we came to a stop, the wind blew and I slowly opened my eyes. Beautiful cherry blossom trees were everywhere.

"Wow! It is so pretty!" I said as I completely forgot about all the things that had just happened. "I didn't know there was a place like this in our village!"

So there are cherry blossoms among demons too? How did he find this place? Isn't it hard to find this kind of place in this village?

"Kazama-san, how did you know there was a place like this?" I asked, turning my face to look at him. He spoke, but didn't turn my way.

"I passed this place while I was looking for you. You know, they say that cherry blossom trees like this have a very strong spiritual aura..."

Hmm? What does that mean? I looked at him confused.

"No matter what you look like… Nothing will change the fact that you are a pure blood."

_Ah, he knew..._

"Um...Kazama-san, are you sure I can't take care of other demons no matter what?"

He finally turned my way and said, "No, You can't..."

"Wha, but why?! Please tell me why!"

"Because you don't need to..." He said as he rolled his eyes away from mine.

"B-but...demons, even if demons can't die that easily, they still get sick or catch cold sometimes..."

"If you so desperate to take care of somebody so badly, you can take care of me... There is no need to take care of others..." He said as he rolled his eyes back on me.

End of chapter 18

* * *

_**I know it's boring but almost there so keep up with me :3**_

_**Look forward to chapter 19!**_


	19. Jealousy?

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: They already fight!? Lol… Chizuru dashed out of the house after they argued. Kazama found her and told her that if she wanted to take care of others so badly then she can take care of him, but only him? lol_

* * *

***NOTE: **_**Sorry, there will be **_**misspelling**_** and **_**grammars**_** TAT**_

* * *

***Chapter 19***

I peeked into his face. "Eh...re-really? Erm...Kazama-san...could it be that...you are just jealous?"

He went completely silent, as he looked down at me.

"—. What are you talking about? I never heard anything silly like that." He said as he turned his face away and looked straight to the cherry blossom tree as he walked forward.

"There sure was a pause before that, ah wait, Kazama-san! Please look at me!" I tried to grab the back of his yukata as I tried to stop him. "—Ah!" I tripped on something and lost my balance as I fall.

"What are you doing?"

I was on top of him as I looked to where the voice came from. Embarrassed, I tried to get off of him.

"I'm..I'm sorry. Are you alright? I will get up right now... Nmu—"

He was staring at me as he slowly touch and pulled my head toward him and kissed me as I was trying to get off.

"Haa... Kazama-san..."

He then parted after a moment of our mouth pressed. Huffing and gasping for air as I looked into his eyes.

"I don't know if it is jealousy or something else, but I just can't stand somebody else touching you. Are you even aware of the fact that you are my wife?" He said, feeling my cheek with his hand.

"But... It just medical treatment..."

"I don't care what it is..."

He then pressed his mouth against mine. His tongue found its way into my mouth. They danced as his discovered mine.

I don't care if they talked behind my back or even if I never looked like a demon... I wanted to be close to him... What is this feeling? It feels so strange.

"Fuhaa...Kazama-san..."

Moments passed, he parted again and twitched his eyebrow as he stared at me with his hand still on my cheek.

"Wh-what is it?"

I was confused, why was he staring at me like that. After of a moment he spoke.

"If you want to know what you look like then peek into my eyes."

Huh? His eyes? I thought as I peeked into his eyes. There I saw myself reflected in his eyes. My hair was white and I had horns on my forehead and the color of my eyes turned to a honey-like color, like his. I looked just like him right now.

The wind blew and my hair swayed rustling as he touched my hair and pulled some into his hand and kissed it.

"Beautiful."

"...Why? How could I turn into a demon?"

"It must be because of the strong spiritual aura of these cherry blossom trees, or simply because your body has finally adapted to your surroundings..."

I peered at him for a minute.

"About this place, did you find it...for me?"

He brushed away the hair from my cheek and spoke.

"Didn't I just tell you I found it while looking for you?"

He then sat up from where he was lying and pushed me softly to the ground as his haori protected me from the dirt.

"You are beautiful, even more than I have expected." He said, kissing me as his hands undid my obi.

He sucked on one of my breast as his hand cup on the other.

"Ah... Kazama-san..."

Then his hand touch my private part as his thumb pat my small pearl of flesh gently and then let one of his finger go in.

"Ah! No...!" I felt the pleasure and I whimper.

"I see, your body has become more sensitive, huh?"

"That...that's because...Ah!" He kept playing with my small pearl using his thumb as he teased me. "No...no more! Ah! Kazama-san..!"

"You are an impatient woman aren't you?" He said, kissing me.

Then he turned my body over and kissed the nape of my neck. Slowly, he traced down my back and I flinched.

"You are sensitive everywhere, you know that?" He kissed my ear as he pushed his member against my womanhood.

"—No, don...Aah!" I felt the tip of his shaft rubbing and touching the opening of my bum.

Then he slowly inserted his member within me.

"Uah! No—!" I moaned as he raised my body with his arm around my stomach. Then he thrust as he kissed the side of my neck. "Aaah! I can't... I'm going to...again—!"

His hand grabbed my chin from behind and shifted it to him as he kissed me. "Did you just have another orgasm? How many times did you come already anyways?"

"Aah..Nn..but what can I...do—Aah!" I moaned louder as he put it in deeper as he thrust. "Don't! You are going too deep! I'm going to..."

He smirked. He then slowly put me back on the ground and thrust from behind.

"Fueh!? Wha..! No... Don't do that…Kazama-san! Ahn! Stop hitting me at that spot! Aahn!"

"What? Isn't that the right spot? But you will have to bear with it, because next time, I want you to come together with me." He smirked and said with a teasing tone.

He then turned me around and kissed me. He entering and retreating as he picked up the paces, starting to get rough.

"Oh no! No—! Ah! If you keep thrusting at that spot... Ahn! I'm going...again! Kazama-san.. Aah!" I cried out how weak I felt my body and how deep he hit my being. Drool was falling from my mouth with all the moans I had made.

"That's right! Don't let anybody other than me see that face you are making right now!"

"Aahn! No mor—Kazama-san! I'm...I'm—Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Kuh-ughhh!"

Hot, so hot! He shoots so much inside me. My belly is so full of his hot stuff. He looked down on me as we both huffing for our breath then he kissed me.

"Mmnn! Puah! Ha! Kazama-san..." He parted our mouths and I reached out both my hands and touched his face. "Let's stay together...forever!"

"Of course..." He smirked and said with a smile. "I'll never let you get away from me as long as I live!"

Months passed and now I stayed with my demon form and continued to do my treatments. He always told me to stop if I was going to take care of other demons, but I refused and told him no. He seemed to be pissed or in a bad mood lately.

"Please, come again if it is not enough."

"Oh, thank you very much, Chizuru-sama. I think this is more than I need." She bowed and left.

"Phew, she was the last one I think."

I sighed deeply as I relaxed my body against the floor.

_I haven't seen him today either. I wonder where he went. I'm feeling a bit hungry, maybe I should find something to eat._

I stepped out of the room to the kitchen. There was a lot of food and fruit, but neither of them were to my taste. I felt like I wanted to eat something else other than what I see right now. Even though this food looked so good, but I couldn't even eat. If I ate I'm started to vomit. It was like this for one month now and if Kazama-san knew he would be really mad. What should I do? Maybe I should go see a doctor?

Dawn approached as I headed back to our room. Would he come back late again. Whenever he came back, I was already in a deep sleep.

"Kazama-san...?" I saw him as I slid in the door half way.

He just stared at me and patted his hand on his thigh, signaling me to sit there. I slowly walked toward him and he suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me as I fell into his arms.

"Ah! Kazama-san?!"

He then turned me over as I sat on his thigh with my back facing him.

"You are not listening to me at all, are you?" He hugged me from behind.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked with my cheeks growing red.

"I told you to stop taking care of demons, didn't I?" He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Nnn. Kazama-san, your breath tickles me." I said as I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Chizuru." He said, tipping my chin to him and kissed me. "Hnn!"

"!?" Surprised, he suddenly touched my bum with his hand and padding my small pearl with his fingers.

"Mmm! Puah, Kazama-san no!" I protested as he parted our mouths.

He ignored me and kissed my neck as his hot tongue touching my skin. "Nnn! Kazama...!" I felt pleasure suddenly with both my small bum being pressed and his finger moving in and out of me; and my neck being sucked at the same time. I started to lose my strength as I shivered slightly in his arms.

"Aahh! No..." I moaned.

"Heh, I see you are enjoying it. What do you mean by no?" He smirked and said with amusement as he enjoyed teasing me.

"No..no. Don't say—Ah!" I covered my mouth with both my hands as I felt something coming out.

"Did you just ejaculate?" He asked with a teased.

Huffing hard for what just end, I turned to him. "You are mean, Kazama-san! Even though you know I'm sensitive, you still tease me!"

"Who told you to let others touch you? That was your punishment!" He smirked and kissed me again. After a moment we parted again. "Chizuru...I heard you haven't eaten much lately, is that true?"

No way. He knew already? What to do?

"I...I erm..." I rolled my eyes away from him, unable to answer his question.

He smirked. "Hmph. If what they said is true then that must mean..."

"Huh? Wha...mean what?" I turned back to him.

"You are pregnant." He said, hugging me tightly.

"Wha...what?! Pre-pregnant?!" Surprised, I blushed and turned my face hurriedly to meet his.

He smirked and nodded. How did he know that I was...? It was my own body and yet, I didn't even know!

"Since we had make out that many times, there's no way that you wouldn't be."

I blushed at his words and turned my face back to stare at both of our legs. So, Kazama-san and my child... I wonder if he is happy about it or am I the only one?

End of chapter 19

* * *

_**Finally a child? Kyaaaa 3 Way to go, Kazama! (lol)**_

_**Look forward to chapter 20!**_


	20. End of the DREAM

**Disclaimed:** Hakuoki is not mine ^^

* * *

_Last chapter: After making love with Kazama couples of time, she finally had his child. She was happy, but was her beloved husband?_

* * *

***Chapter 20***

I turned to face him again and spoke. "Kazama-san...are you not..happy?"

"What a silly question to ask. If I'm not happy, why would I want you to have my child? Think about it, you air head woman." A grin split his face as he eyed down at me.

"Wha, who is an air...head..."

He kissed me again. I didn't know how many times we had kissed, but his kisses always felt good.

~In the middle of the mountain

The day when he came into my life, everything changed. I still remembered clearly the day we first met, spoke, and the emotion left unsaid within me that day. Years passed and I still continued with my medical treatment. Of course, he was still jealous if I were to say.

Lying down under a cherry blossom tree, seeing the cherry blossom petals fall as they danced with the winds; I extended my hand trying to reach the sky. The Shinsengumi came across my vision. I wondered how everyone was doing up there. I closed my eyes; I could see everyone's faces within me. I missed them. I missed the old days when I spent most of my time with them. Then a strong arm wrapped around me, pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and saw his sleeping face up close to mine. What Oriku-chan said came to mind as I stared at him blankly.

"_You have been married to Kazama-sama for a long time now, but why are you still calling him by his surname? You know, you should call him by his given name already."_

I wondered if I could call Kazama-san, _Chi-Chi... Ah! I couldn't after all!_ I was getting use to calling him Kazama-san for a long time now, so changing to _Chi...Chi-Chi, ah whatever, is hard!_ I then lowered my face.

As I was panicking in my thoughts whether to call him by his name or not I heard a groan. I looked up and saw his beautiful face again. Every single time, I gazed up into his gentle face and then my heart began to race. Was this person really my husband? He's too handsome and good-looking for it to be true, but it's true. I felt like I really was the luckiest woman in the world. As I gazed up into his face a smile came across my face. I and only I knew about this person.

"Chi...Chikage." I called out his name without thinking blushing shyly. If he would awaken now, he could hear my heart beat. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and pushed my face against his chest.

You will never know how much I love you, Kazama-san. Words could never explain what was in my heart, what my heart felt or what I wished I could say. Kazama-san, always knew that each time you smiled, cried, every ounce of happiness you felt, emotion you experienced, I felt it too. You are my heart, to look at you is to see my soul.

"Chizuru." He groaned and murmured; squeezing me tightly in his arms. I looked up as his lips curved into a smile; my heart jumped and ran a mile per minute. It was almost as if nothing else mattered. All I heard was my heart as it stopped and splattered. It's like nothing else could make a sound every single time he was around. He looked so peaceful. _Is he dreaming about me?_

I giggled to myself then I closed my eyes as I lowered my face under his warm chest again.

"Hai, Chikage... san." I have never felt so alive or happy before. "You fill my heart with your love and I have got so much love to give to only you, our whole lives through."

"Don't add san."

"Huh?" A voice came from above my head causing me to blink my eyes as I looked up. "Kazama-san... You are awake?!" I panicked in his arms as I noticed his eyes on me.

He said nothing, just sat mute as if he heard nothing, looking down on me. _Ugg! Why is he being so..._

"Chi-Chikage." I called out my stubborn husband's name and a smile curved on his face.

"Chizuru." He replied back, leaning downward and kissing my forehead. Then he tipped my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips. "You are my soul and I am yours. If two people were ever meant to be, it's me and you, no one else."

It felt good being kissed under a cherry blossom tree while the petals were falling like rain. It felt so sweet, sweeter than anything I had ever tasted. I blushed again as I heard what he said. I don't know how many times I have been blushed over him. Maybe a hundred, a thousand, or even more, I couldn't count.

I already got use to his smirking, but not his smile. Then I kissed him back and took him by surprise since I hadn't kissed him once in my life. It was the first time that I kissed him first. Then I slowly drew my lips away.

"Hai, I'm all yours, Chikage." I said as I held his hand then his fingers crossed in between with mine and squeezed.

"My patience has no end when it comes to you. Don't even think about running away from me, not just in this life time nor the life after." He said with a smirk as he acknowledged it.

You know you can make my heart beat in a thousand different ways, I swear sometimes I can't breathe when you look my way like that. I don't know what it is about you, but there's something in you that I need so deeply, I always want you within me.

"Um...Chikage, can you tell me something? How did you know that I loved you all along?"

Looking at me for a minute he spoke.

"Because I can hear the love in your voice each time we talk, even though you are trying so hard to hide and lock away your feelings from you."

I blushed again from that smirk of his. Just then when he was going to kiss me again, someone call out.

"Kazama-sama and Chizuru-sama! Chitose-sama is looking for you both! He won't stop crying!"

Kaza..erm I mean Chikage seemed annoyed. It can't be helped. I think I know how he feels. It's been a while since we got to spend time together like this.

"Hai! We are coming!"

I said it instead of him since he wouldn't, or more like he was not going to. I then peered into his face again.

"Kaza.. erm..Chikage, we should get going too. Chitose is looking for us."

When will I get used to call him by his name?

"A couple more minutes." He said, gripping me close to him again, kissing my forehead instead. I also clenched his yukata tightly. I felt so happy. Nothing could compare to how happy I was right then. We have to go back.

"Chikage, you are not going to sleep, are you? We need to head back, remember?" I saw his eyes close again with his long eyelashes. I couldn't get enough of looking at him; maybe I love him too much. He looked like he really was going to sleep, but he opened his eyes all of a sudden.

"Do you like looking at me that much?" He teased, I blushed.

"I do."

I responded without hesitation because it really was how I felt right then and forever. His eyes stilled as he heard me.

"You're really..." He said, getting up as he stood and pulled me up toward him. He looked at me for a short minute. "You look good with cherry blossoms."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"It means what I mean."

Then he carried me in his arms as he took us home. I still didn't get what he meant, but whatever, I am happy enough.

"I love you, Chikage." I whispered softly into his ear. He heard me and grasped me tighter.

Kazama's household was in sight as we approached the demon village. He then set me softly on the ground, releasing me gently with his arm still around my waist.

"Chitose-sama, please stop crying. Kazama-sama and Chizuru-sama will be back soon." She tried to calm him.

Then he saw us and stopped crying immediately as he come running toward us.

"Father! Mother!"

He reached out his hands to take a hold of ours.

"We are home, Chitose."

I smiled brightly at him as he held both Chikage's and my hands as we went inside the house. As we walked into the house with Chitose between us holding hands, Chikage turned his face toward me; I noticed and I also turned mine.

"Mmm...!?" It was all of a sudden and I didn't expect, but it felt really good, so I slowly closed my eyes and let his tongue explored inside my mouth. I could felt the honey taste of our saliva as I gulped it down my throat.

I want to grow old together with him, Chikage. My greatest dream is to spend the rest of my life with Chikage and Chitose; laughing and sharing together. Make wonderful memories in all that we do.

Falling in love with someone you didn't expect to be with is something that you can't change. The more feelings you hide from him, the more it will get worse. I'm glad I fall in love with Chikage. Till this day, I still haven't figured out the reason why I fell for him. It will remain a mystery for the rest of my life. I love him too much. I couldn't be without him.

Thank you very much everyone and Father. I love you all. Please watch over me wherever you are. I will keep my future straight forward so that when the day comes and I get to meet you all, I can tell you how happy I am to be able to have fallen in love with a demon. I deeply love that demon... Kazama Chikage. Sleep well, everyone...

~Fin

* * *

_**~Yatta! (: I feel so alive! Woah! 20 chapters…!**_

_**You might wonder why I name their child, 'Chitose', and I will tell you why he he he… The reason was because the Kanji 'Chi' from all the pure blood family was the head of the clan. Just as '**_**Chizuru, Chikage, Sen,**_** and also **_**Kaoru**_**'. **_**Kaoru**_** name will not start with 'Chi' because it was hidden with the Kanji. ^^ I learned that from my sister lol. Since Chitose will be the next head of the Kazama, so I'll have to name him with that (lol) Search for his name meaning if you want to know lol… (*for me it was 'thousand years'.)**_

_**Thank you for keeping up with me to the end, guyz! Actually I want to add **_**Kaoru**_** and a lot more to it, but if I did, then it will never end lol…So I finally decided an ending heh…**_

_**Hope everyone who came and view my fanfic enjoy it. (: For the first time I have written a fanfic or a story, I was proud lol.**_

_**Thanks again guyz, for viewing my fanfic TAT**_

_**Ja mata ne, mina-san! ^^**_


End file.
